Sparkling Angels
by the status is not quo
Summary: THIS FANFIC HAS BEEN CANCELLED. PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE REVIEWS ASKING ME TO CONTINUE.
1. Volterra

_Sparkling Angel, You Were my Savior_

**Disclaimer time!**

**Okay, sadly, I do not own "Twilight" (thank you Stephanie Meyer for making such a cool series!), or "Maximum Ride" (thank you James Patterson, as well, your books also rock awesomely)**

And I must also put here before people jump to assumptions, NO! Angel will not be bitten in this fanfic, or ever, if I write a sequel. I just thought it would be a cool title, you know, vampires sparkle, the bird-kids have wings, I might change the title later on.

* * *

**1.**

"Who's idea was it to go to Italy, again?" I asked, rubbing my temples with my index fingers. It certainly wasn't mine that was for sure.

Angel spoke from behind me, "It was Total. And Nudge seconded it." I made an 'ah-hah' face, nodding my head and wanting to scold the dog later. Italy! Hah-hah! As if we weren't in danger enough already, which meant our situation didn't quite agree with the 'vacationing in Italy' plan.

"Relax, Max," Gazzy tried to console me by giving me a comforting smile. That cheered me up, a little bit.

Nudge was the next to speak, well, actually, cry out in delight, "Look down! Doesn't that look like the perfect little city? We should go down! Can we, Max?"

At that, I looked to Fang, then to Iggy, and then finally to Total, who was riding–very much against his liking–in Fang's arms. Groaning, I knew I was beat. "For two days. Got it? Two, not four, not a week,"

Nudge and Angel slapped high-fives. Total started blabbing away about art and architecture, soon to be muzzled by Fang. Iggy just smiled, and I could almost guess what was going through his mind. Italian girls.

"Can you believe it? We're going to Italy! All of those awesome shops, the culture, oh, maybe we could go shopping! Could we, Max? We could have Angel convince the shop owners to"–

"No, Nudge," I cut her off before I could hear what she was planning to have Angel to do.

We began a descent into the city near a large tower, trying to stay out of sight of townspeople. Yes, I know we were _everywhere_, with Fang's blog, but I didn't want to be seen just yet. We managed to stay in the shadows (though we could have been out in the sun, we were all wearing large, but light, jackets to cover our wings up) like I'd wanted until Total decided to wander off, getting lost in the crowd of tourists.

"Total!" Angel cried, running after him, her arms outstretched to pick him up as she chased what must have been a flash of black fur every once in a while in the crowd.

I tried to call after her, not wanting to go out into the crowd just yet, but after a few calls of "Angel!" with no response, I signaled for us to spread out to find her. And of course, it wasn't long until a chilling but musical sounding, "You there, stop!" brought me to a halt.

Shoot. I turned on my heel to see where the voice had come from and found myself in a half nelson. "Woah! Ease up!" I groaned, man, they had a killer grip; it felt like ice had just frozen around where I'd been grabbed.

"What is your name?"

"Max!" I shouted, my knees bending to try to ease out of the hold. It was so uncomfortable.

Soon enough another shout rang out over the crowd, "Nick!" I swore under by breath, they'd gotten Fang, too.

"What the heck are you?" I hissed, squirming a little bit. Hopefully Iggy had enough sense to get Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, and Total together and run. "Or who, either will work."

The grip tightened, I screamed. This guy was trying to break a bone! I swung my leg around in an attempt to kick my captor only to pull it back clenching my teeth together to keep from screaming again.

_Pain is just a message, pain is just a message, pain is just a message._ I literally had to chant to myself.

"You and your friends will cooperate. You will come with us."

"Us?"

"Us."

This guy was sure mysterious. I groaned when a whimper and a dog's bark met my ears. Angel and Total, "If you hurt my flock so help me I'll set a Flyboy on you," I spat. I had no clue how I was going to manage to get a Flyboy to Italy or how to convince it to attack whoever was now pulling me back into the shadows.

Ah yes, Maximum Ride saves the day again…not.


	2. The Volturi

**Disclaimer!**

**I still do not own "Twilight" or "Maximum Ride", just to let you know. **

**2.**

It was extremely dark after I was pulled into the shadows. The man had covered my eyes with his hand and pushed me along. After about three minutes, I reached out my free hand to find Fang. He couldn't be too far, if we'd been snagged by the same people. I really hoped it wasn't some new Itex experiment taking us to the insane crackpot that had once convinced me I was her daughter. What a whopping lie that was.

"Fang?" I whispered trying to hear other footsteps.

"Quiet," the silky voice rang through my ears. "Do not talk to yourself."

"If you were only so lucky to hear me do so," I replied, rolling my eyes behind his hand. "Now that we're both in a dark pit of despair together, would you kindly tell me your name? Since you forced me to tell mine?"

"Felix,"

I smiled a little, "Aw, that's a cute little name, sort of like that cartoon cat, you know. I'm gonna' call you Kitty from now on if that's alright with you,"

My eyes were uncovered and my other hand was yanked behind my back. "You will call me Felix, and nothing more." He whispered in my ear, his cold breath sending a shiver up my spine.

"Dude, no offense, but you're a creepy dude to be named Felix, are you sure that's your name, or are you lying?" an all-too familiar voice came from two people in front of me. I held back a sigh of relief, the Gasman.

"Is your friend lying about being Max?" Felix asked, tugging on my arms.

_Pain is just a message._ I reminded myself mentally, grinning and bearing it as I shook my head. "My full name is Maxine Joanne Alicia Jane–I have about twenty middle names if you'd like to hear them all–Anne Jean Marie Anastasia…" at this point I was using every name I knew just to spite Felix. I was smiling as we walked along; it was really getting fun to see how far I could get before he snapped. "…Nicole Hannah Beth Elisa Jessica Isabella Kiera Janice Carlotta Christine Andrea Erica"–

"Shut up, will you?" Felix tugged on my arms again, and this time I forgot to block the message and yelped.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Fang. It was _Fang_! I relaxed my shoulders a little and sighed a sigh of relief.

"Nick!" I breathed, making sure I'd heard right at the same time. "Nick, where's Ariel and Tiffany?"

"We're both here," Nudge called softly, and I guessed one freak had grabbed both of the younger girls.

Felix chuckled darkly and I could feel him lean to the left and whisper, "Dibs on the blonde little one,"

"You know we will have to wait on that one if Aro wants her,"

"She could be a _playmate_ for Jane."

Who the _h_ was this Jane? What did they want with Angel? Who was Aro? Why were they calling dibs? I hoped it was just for the buddy system and not anything horrid. We walked along in silence for quite a while, and it took me only a few minutes to put together that these guys were not good news for the flock.

"If you put Ang–Ariel in any danger I swear I'm gonna"–

"Do not worry, child," a new voice sent a visible tremble up my body. It came from a grey-cloaked man in the front of the room; he pulled the hood off his head to reveal a shockingly beautiful face and a head of black hair. I blinked twice, checking if he was real, which he was.

"Woah," I said simply, shocked as others in the room repeated the process, all looking like supermodels, including the youngest girl, who looked about my age, maybe a little younger or older.

"What are their names, Felix?"

One by one, we were released and pushed forward, depending on when we were identified. "Max, Nick, Jeff, Zephyr, Tiffany, and Ariel. The youngest claims that the mutt is named Total."

"She doesn't claim," Nudge interrupted, "He is really named Total," her tone made me laugh. A mass of eyes focused in on me, bringing to my attention their blood red eyes.

"Okaaaay," I murmured, feeling creeped out to a thirty on a scale from one-to-ten.

"What is your business in Volterra?"

I walked forward, causing a large number of grey-cloaked people to swarm forward two steps. The man chuckled and gestured for me to speak. "I'm just curious, who are you and what do you want with us?" I stated.

"You are one to get right to the point. Very smart, Bambina di Angelo."

I stepped back, looking shocked. "Excuse me?"

"Angel Child," he chided gently, making my squirm. "I am Aro, and this is the Volturi. We see you are very gifted children,"

The one who had been holding Gazzy almost scoffed. Poor guy. "The blond boy is a walking stink bomb, is that a gift or curse?"

Aro shot him a glance before looking back to me. "We would like you on our side for a certain project,"

I couldn't help but suck in a sharp breath. "If you're reducing the world's population by half we're not interested."

At that, Aro burst into full-on laughter that startled me into scurrying over to Fang and clinging to him for dear life. Fang seemed a little shocked as well, though I'm pretty sure it was because of how _I_ acted. I admit I wasn't usually so keen to cling to Fang in front of strangers, or at all. Clinging in general was out of the question most of the time.

"No, no, children! We do not plan on lowering the population so far and so drastically! Brooke saw you coming, and well, she said we might want to see you and ask you about a few things."

Angel tilted her head quizzically, "Who's Brooke?"

"One of our newest additions. She has a special talent we like to use to our advantage. Brooke, would you care to show yourself to the guests?"


	3. Brooke

**3.**

Brooke stood at about Fang's height, with skin so pale that it reminded me of a never-used white crayon or of untouched snow. She was dressed in the uniform grey cloak, though when she moved I could see glimpses of designer clothing. Her hair fell to her shoulders in waves and was raven-colored. Her eyes were, you guessed it, red, or actually, even redder than the blood color I had noticed with the others, hers were rubies compared to the drops of blood of the others.

"Aro, I find it extremely unnecessary for me to show myself, if they agree, then they will see quite enough of me, the leader especially," Brooke's voice rang like a soprano bell in the room, silencing all murmurs in the area. The way her pattern went I wanted to think she had watched way to many Al Capone movies. She seemed like that type. I could already picture her in a pinstripe suit carrying an old-style machine gun and trailing along after Capone like a puppy.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Angel concentrating on Aro. A small smile flashed across my lips. Hopefully she was trying to convince him to tell us what was brewing in that weird brain of his.

Looking to the man, I saw his face twitch and then break into a smile at Angel. Fluidly, he swept over to her and held out his hand. "You shall receive the answers in time, _quello piccolo_,"

Angel tilted her head, "What does that mean?"

"Little one," replied Brooke, her face flashing momentarily with anger. It seemed that used to be this angel's nickname or reference. I smirked, letting go of Fang and taking on an 'I-know-something-you-don't-know' air.

"What we need you and your friends for is something of a surveillance trip in the United States for us," Aro said kindly to the little girl in front of him. It scared me how kind this guy was being to Angel. I was half-curious if he was from some branch of Itex I didn't know about. The 'super-gorgeous-lion-human-hybrids' branch, of course! Why didn't I think of that? No. That didn't even and never will exist; don't even ask if it does.

"Who are we spying on?" Gazzy piped with curiosity and interest. Of course Gazzy and Iggy would want in, explosives could be used if all went wrong of course! I put one hand to my forehead while resting the elbow of one arm in my other hand and rolled my eyes with a sigh.

"A cov–family that has been attracting our attention for quite a while."

Gazzy smiled, "I'm in," he chimed in unison with Iggy and Nudge. I'm sure Total would've agreed if he wasn't in danger of being found out if he did. I would give him some bacon for keeping his trap shut later.

I looked to Fang, hesitating a moment before nodding, "Okay, we _might _be interested. Why do you want _us _of all people?"

Brooke flashed a perfectly white and straight-toothed smile as Aro spoke again, "Brooke, would you kindly show us why, as you are the one who knows best?"

Swiftly, she swept past each of us, ripping–literally–the jackets off, leaving only the sleeves when the fronts and backs of the torso of the jackets fell off. Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge stared flabbergasted at the fabric on the floor. Brooke was grinning as she walked by Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy, and I, poking us in a certain point on our backs, causing our wings to open slightly. Angel had opened hers when the jacket had been torn.

"Do not just stand there. Show them what those wings can do," Brooke urged, gently nudging Angel with her elbow. Angel stumbled forward a bit and began to flap her wings to keep her balance. "The leader has the largest wingspan, thirteen or fourteen feet, is that correct?"

I grit my teeth together, "Roughly. I don't measure my wingspan on a daily basis."

"Brooke does not comprehend your day-to-day lives as you do," Aro said calmly, he must have noticed my anger at the situation. And heck, I was mad, those jackets hadn't been easy to get! "But this is what we have in it for you…We would provide transport across the Atlantic, records to enroll you in the local high school, middle school, or grade school, a house fit for your love of space, and"–

Gazzy cut in, "What about food?"

"We do need a lot of it, high metabolisms," Nudge nodded.

Aro chuckled. "Of course! That is included in the house," he shook his head as if he was chiding us. "Now, would you like to take this on?"

Fang spoke now, "What's the catch?"

"You will be questioned by me once a week on your findings," Brooke had taken a place by a young pair of the group I could've sworn were twins (a boy and a girl). The girl turned her eyes on me, and then Angel, a smile growing on her face. "So, are you in or out?"

"We're in. But don't expect us to not disappear if something happens."


	4. Day One

**4.**

"I'm telling you, that Brooke is bad news. The whole lot of them are…" Total exclaimed once we had arrived in the small town mentioned in our "assignment" from the Volturi. He began a monologue then about how they were no good people.

They really creeped me out, I had to say. Every one of them was more beautiful than a movie star or model, but they all had the same red eyes, save Brooke, but then again, Brooke was just weirder than them all in general.

"…Crime syndicate!" Total finished, trotting up the steps of the house promised us for our time there. I simply rolled my eyes and followed up the steps, unlocking the door.

"Total, you really have to be more open-minded. Sure they give a bad first impression, but they surely have good intentions," Nudge said with half-a-mouthful of lollipop.

"Good intentions pave the way to he"–

"Total, shush!" Angel scooped up the terrier in her arms.

The house _was_ big, if not on the outside, then on the inside. There were high ceilings on both floors, a kitchen big enough to shame a five-star restaurant, a room for everyone, and a forest out back. The forest was a given, there were forests everywhere in this town. You felt like you stepped into a Suess book the moment you arrived there.

But we were impressed by our new "home", if we ever had to hide out somewhere again, this would be the place.

"I actually think something's up with Brooke. Did anyone get the '1940's gangster' feel about her? I'm talking like Mob-boss or something," I frowned, spreading out my wings in the living room. There was shockingly about five feet of space left when I had done so. It was a little bit comforting.

Angel was already upstairs with Nudge and Gazzy, claiming rooms. She popped her head over the railing and looked serious. "I couldn't get into her mind like I could the others', and I could barely crack their thoughts. They were all so confusing, it was like listening to a vampire movie."

"This one's mine!" the Gasman shouted from somewhere near Angel.

Nudge groaned, and soon could be seen dashing past Angel, nearly whapping her with her wings, luckily she ducked just in time. "I get this one!"

"When are we going to school?" Angel asked, tilted her head to the right.

"Tomorrow. It's Sunday, according to our plane tickets," Fang replied, looking up from the laptop. "Luckily there's no uniform,"

I exchanged smiles with him and nodded. "Yeah. Hey Nudge, did you hear that? No uniforms!"

"YES!"

**~x*x*x~**

The thing about Forks High School is that if you're new, everyone wants you to know him or her. Which is a problem if you're the type that likes laying low like me. Fang, Iggy, and I entered the school as sophomores, since we had said we were fifteen and not fourteen.

"This place is tiny," I remarked, it was certainly a change from that whacko school we had gone to before. And here there was no Red-Haired Wonder to interfere, which was always good. She was a brat anyway. "What are your classes?"

"I have English, Biology, Lunch, Gym, Government, Algebra Two," Fang handed me his schedule as I handed him mine.

"Government, Biology, Lunch, Algebra Two, Gym, English," I recited, glad to have at least two periods a day with someone I knew. Iggy's schedule was completely different from ours, save lunch.

It was odd how we were in Biology. I had thought we would be in Earth Science or something. At least, that's how it was at…nevermind. Things must have been different in Washington.

What we hadn't expected was rain. And lots of it. That day we woke up to rain against the roof and windows. So flying was out of the question, we had to walk. The younger siblings had been dropped off at their respective schools on the way to ours, with firm warnings to all of them.

Another thing we didn't expect? Being placed in _accelerated_ classes, something conveniently left off our schedules. We were with juniors and seniors instead of sophomores and freshmen.

Government was probably one of the oddest classes to start the day with. When I arrived, I had scanned the room for any possible Erasers or Itex employees (unlikely but I had to check). Not even Brooke was there, hoorah. But my eyes lingered on two strikingly pale and beautiful faces among the other pale Forks students. I was reminded of the two who looked like siblings back in Volterra.

"Miss Ride," a deep male voice brought me out of my thoughts and back to reality. The teacher took a slip from my hands and signed it, then placed a book in my hands. "I'm glad to have you in my class this period. You seem like you'll fit right in with the others. If you would please sit behind Miss Cullen, next to Mister Hale, that'd be great."

I scanned the room again, and the girl with the face of a pixie and black hair waved at me. She must've been the Cullen girl. Shyly, I made my way back to my spot and sat down, glancing at Hale through the corner of my eyes. He looked like he was in pain of something. I lifted my foot, peering down to check if I had accidentally stepped on his foot. I hadn't.

The girl turned around and smiled at me, "I'm Alice. It's nice to meet you,"

"Max," I replied, waving my fingers in greeting. "Same."

"If everyone would please calm down, I'd like to get started," the class fell silent; all faced the front and gazed in that direction. "Today, as some of you may have noticed," I sunk down in my chair, feeling the next words before they were spoken, "we have a new student. Max Ride. Would you like to say hi to the class, Max?"

I shook my head, "No, no thank you." I wanted to never be introduced again by a teacher, if that was all right. "I would rather just get started, personally,"

A few students sniggered behind their hands. Alice gave me an odd look, and Hale still looked in pain. Were his shoes too tight? Stomachache? Did I smell weird? With tact, I rubbed my cheekbone against my shoulder while smelling my hair and then myself when I repeated the trick the second time. I smelled fine, thank goodness.

I tapped my fingers gingerly on my desk most of the class, trying not to feel like I had done the wrong. About halfway through, Alice stretched her arms behind her head, dropping a note on my desk at the same time. Shock showing on my face, I quietly opened the note.

_What class do you have next, Max?_

Tilting my head, I scribbled on the scrap of paper my next class and placed the note on her shoulder, barely stretching across the desk as I did so. Alice picked it up while pretending to scratch her shoulder. The next time my eyes wandered to the desktop, I found the note, refolded, on top of my Government textbook.

_Me too. Maybe you could sit by me, I need a lab partner, since my brother's paired with one of my sisters._

I hesitated on replying to this one. I wanted to sit by Fang, if I could.

_I was actually planning on sitting by my brother Nick. But if I can't, I guess I could._

_That would be okay. I understand, since you're new and all._

I couldn't send a note back before the bell rang, but when it had, Alice and Jasper, as I'd learned in my wavering attention in class, were the first to leave. Alice had waved as she'd headed out the door, and called, "I can't wait to meet your brother! He sounds nice!"

My eyes widened at this, and I was thoroughly confused, since Jasper had wrapped his arm around her waist when he'd met up with her at the front of the class.

In the hall, I met up with Fang. He'd sat by another of the Cullens, named Emmett. "He's like a bear!" he'd remarked in shock. Apparently he was very muscular or big. "About a foot taller than Iggy!"

I rolled my eyes, "I doubt it."

"I'm not joking about this. I think he might be on the football team."

"A football team in Forks? Not likely."

Walking into the Biology lab, Mr. Banner, the teacher, took slips from both of us and placed a series of books into our arms. "Nick and Max Ride, nice to meet you both. If you could both take a table, behind Alice, we'll try to see if you should stay partners or if I should separate you two."

"That won't be a problem, Mr. Banner," Fang nodded, grabbing my hand and dragged me to the table behind Alice. I waved at the black-haired Cullen and pointed at Fang, mouthing 'this is him'.

"Nick, I'm Alice Cullen. I sat in front of Max in Government."

Fang cast a look at me, his eyebrows raised. I rolled my eyes at his reaction and set down my books. "So, you said your siblings were in this class?" I asked.

Alice nodded and pointed to the back of the class. There sat a boy with honey-colored hair and a girl with chocolate-brown hair, both were as pale as Alice and just as breathtakingly beautiful as her and Jasper.

Fang looked at me, and then asked, "Am I allowed to describe them to Iggy?" in a hushed tone.

"Only if he asks."

Alice interrupted me, "Edward and Bella. You'd get along great with them, I think," she straightened her books on her table where she sat alone. "Hey, I think I should introduce you guys to them during lunch,"

"Oh, no, we can meet them later," Fang insisted, giving me a 'don't you dare argue' look when she wasn't looking.

**~x*x*x~**

Lunch in high school is easily summarized if you think of someone shouting "This is the last ship to Mars before the planet explodes! Everyone pile in!" and the reaction. Basically it's every man, woman, and child for themselves until someone brings order to it.

It was a very rude awakening when I was pushed to the ground by the salad bar. Yes, the salad bar! Forks vegetarians are _violent_ man! But they left everything neat and orderly somehow. It was creepy. Fang had been one who had shoved his way to the front and gotten some lunch, enough to hold until we got home, and saved Iggy and I a table when we were able to grab something.

After being knocked to the ground I had avoided the salad bar and waited patiently, no easy feat for me. When I had sat down, Iggy and Fang were already done and talking about something I certainly had no clue about when the crowd died down.

We sat at a deserted table by the large windows in the lunchroom. And no one really cared, in fact, they almost avoided us, which was a nice difference from the crowd of people during the time it took to get to the lunchroom asking our names and if they wanted to hang out sometime. Not my thing.

The boys fell silent when six people filed over to a table five over from ours, holding trays displaying casual amounts of food. There were three girls and three boys. I recognized Alice and that Bella chick from Biology. Edward was the one with tousled hair, right? Alice had linked arms with Jasper, who still looked like he was about to scream. Edward and Bella were holding hands. After them came a muscular guy who was about six and a half feet tall with one arm around the shoulders of a girl who looked like a supermodel. My mouth dropped open.

"Am I mistaken, or do they all look like they walked off a movie set?" I whispered to Fang. "Is the big guy–?"

"Emmett."

"Wow. You're right, he's giant."

"Max!" Alice called over to us, waving from the table and grinning. The blondie girl looked utterly disgusted with us or how Alice was acting. Emmett was laughing, and Bella was waving too. Edward and Jasper looked indifferent (wow, new emotion for him).

I waved back, smiling shyly. Honestly I felt intimidated by the blonde. I felt like she wanted to rip me to shreds. "Hi Alice!" I called back shrinking into my chair a little bit, then leaned over to whisper to Fang, "I wish Angel was here. Or Nudge. They would probably know what to do."

"Maybe we could invite those guys to sit with us," he replied with a shrug, turning to Iggy and resuming their previous conversation.

"Are you kidding me? The blonde girl looks like she wants to kill me!" I hissed under my breath.

Over at the Cullen table, Emmett laughed at something Edward had whispered. I blushed and hoped they hadn't heard what I said and were talking about it or making jokes. I tapped Iggy, suddenly self-conscious. "Can you hear what they're saying?"

"Barely. One thinks you're right to fear Rosalie," he turned to Fang, "Describe her, which one is she?"

"She's a blonde, looks like a supermodel or one of the beach bunnies from California, only pale,"

I rolled my eyes at the smile that crossed his lips. "And I take she has something against me."

"Hey, Max!" this voice was new. I looked up to see a boy who looked my age with red hair and emerald eyes. To tell the truth he was scrawny, "I'm Trevor, from Government?"

"Ah," I said slowly and nodded at the same speed. "Hiiii…"

"Yeah, so," Trevor sat on the table, sliding me a scrap of paper. "I was wondering, maybe you and your brothers would like to hang with me and my friends at La Push this weekend?"

"La Push?" I raised an eyebrow, confused. I really had no clue who this Trevor kid was. "Is that some theme park?"

He laughed, shaking his head, "No, no! It's a town, with a beach, and there's surfing, and you guys will love it!"

Fang almost growled, "Not interested."

I kicked him under the table, "We might show up. Could we bring our younger brother and sisters?"

"Sure, what-evah," Trevor laughed and slicked back his hair with one hand. "I'll see you on Saturday, then."

The rest of the day was pretty basic. We didn't have any more classes with the Cullens. Which was either a blessing or a curse depending on how you looked at it. I couldn't really tell what to think of it at first. It was kind of bad because once again I didn't know anyone in my classes but Fang, but kinda' good because I didn't get an eerie feeling about them.

When school ended, it wasn't raining, so we could fly home, once we were in the cover of the trees. It was roughly a two-minute flight from the clearing we'd found to the house.

Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge had experienced great first days, and apparently there were no Cullens in their grades. Which was completely fine, but a little creepy. Each of them had conveyed their days upon meeting in the clearing and on the way "home".

The good day stopped once we arrived, though. Because Brooke was waiting at the door for us.


	5. She has to be something else

**5.**

**A/N: **

**Wow! I'm so glad you guys are reading this story!**

Read4urlife-**Don't "grr"! It'll all work out according to my ultimate design! –evil laugh- Okay, it's not EVIL but I hope y'all will like it.**

goldenrose37-**Edward **_**may **_**or **_**may not**_** be able to see into their minds. I've decided on this subject for all but Angel, since she sorta' shares his ability.**

**Any-who! On with the story. And in case you haven't noticed, I do not own the rights to either "Twilight" or "Maximum Ride".**

* * *

**  
**

"So, freaks, how was school?" Brooke questioned airily, examining her perfect, shiny nails with a look that made want to puke. It was just so, indescribably _ugh_. Not in the way that she was giving her nails a sickening look, just I don't know, it wasn't what I'd expected from the chick that looked like a lethal weapon back in Italy.

Maybe it was because she wasn't in Italy anymore. She wasn't under the watch of Aro or anyone else. She wasn't in the grey cloak anymore; she was dressed in fancy-looking jeans and a flattering lilac top.

"Okay, just one eensy-weensy little thing, don't call us freaks just yet. That name is reserved for close-to-the-black-pit-area-of-my-heart enemies," I retorted, taking my key from my pocket and brushing past our supervisor to unlock the door.

"See anything worth tellin'? Do anything of report?" Brooke prodded.

I sighed and shrugged, "I sat by a girl named Alice during Government and Biology. A freaky red-head named Trevor asked me, Fang, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel to some place called La Push this weekend," I glared a hole through her head before looking over at the Gasman, "Did you get in any trouble today? Any bombs?"

The Gasman shook his head to be granted an approving smile. Upon asking Nudge if she'd gotten in trouble, she shook her head as well. Angel confessed to doing…nothing.

"There you have it, have a nice day," by this point, the six of us had made our way inside and I had my hand on the knob. With a bittersweet smile, I slammed the door shut, only to have it stop about two inches from closing. My eyes darted to the ground and noticed the wooden door _bent_ around Brooke's foot.

_She's not happy._ Angel placed the thought in my head, tugging on my sleeve.

_Tell everyone to go upstairs, now._ I replied mentally, grabbing her hand and squeezing it.

In moments, the Flock had opened their wings and started to the main room upstairs.

"What's going on?" Nudge asked, curling up on the sofa by the door, "Was it something Brooke did? Will someone tell me? Please? Are there Flyboys? Erasers? Volturi? What are they, anyway? Are they like us?"

Iggy sat by Nudge and put an arm around her shoulders. "What _is_ going on, Max?"

I landed in the hallway outside of the room, ran through the door, and shut it, heart pumping with adrenaline. "Brooke's not very happy with us." I explained, looking to Angel for further explanation.

"Brooke wants to know about the Cullens. She was shocked when you brought up Alice. She wants to know if it was a Cullen."

"She is, b-but are _they_ supposed to be the one's we're supposed to be watching?" I spluttered, pressing myself against the door. "They never brought up _names_ or instructions! Gaul I hate it when people are sneaky!" I hissed, eyes on the window.

On the lower level, I could hear the door being opened and someone, most likely Brooke, running up the stairs. "Angel, could you possibly play mind-puppet with her?"

Angel nodded and took on a look of concentration.

"Oh, is that what she does?" Brooke called, now right at the top of the stairs, I guessed. "Play with the mind? Oh-hoh, this is just great!" her voice was getting closer. "If you tell me about Alice and the others, I'll just leave you alone until next week!"

The door gave a bump. My eyes widened, "Alice is a friendly person. Ta-da. Go away!" I shouted, pressing my back into the door again. "One looks in pain all the time!" I exclaimed as the door bumped again.

"Don't make me break down this door, Max, I will."

I'd love to see her try. "They all have eyes!"

The door burst behind me, smacking me to the ground with a thud. Brooke stepped over me. "What color were they?" she growled, bending down to look me in the eyes. "What color?"

"I didn't care to _check_!" I groaned, knocking the door off my back. "Now leave us alone until we can trust you!"

Brooke snapped to an upright position, her head facing towards the window. Her lips moved so fast they were a blur. Angel concentrated her sights on Brooke, and this time, the Mobster Princess ran towards the window and jumped through it, the glass shattering as she did so. Angel smiled, looking gratified. I stared for a moment before murmuring, "Did you mean for her to do _that_?"

"I wanted her to leave," Angel shrugged, walking out of the room, "Do we have a broom? We should clean up."

"In the kitchen," Fang replied, sounding stunned. I got to my feet, brushing myself off and trying to appear as if nothing had happened. "What are you going to do?"

I gave a weak smile, "I'm going to do some research. She's probably not Itex, but she has to be something else."

* * *

**Okay! Another chapter done. I pulled a late-nighter for this. If it seems odd, it's because I'm awake at midnight typing the ending. Press that little green button and review!**


	6. Cullen Confusion

**6.**

**CULLEN HOME.**

**3****RD**** PERSON.**

"Which one is Ariel?" Alice asked Edward, looking interested. She had been asking questions about the elder Ride siblings almost non-stop since Edward had said he could see into their heads.

"Their sister, most likely."

Alice clapped and bounced a little. "She must be younger than Max, Fang, and Jeff. She would've been around them, wouldn't she?" she said, almost to herself, "She's probably the sweetest little thing,"

"Alice, please!" Rosalie snapped, turning away from the computer screen and scowling at her. "I think they're just trouble. They'll just get in the way. Not to mention they smell different."

Carlisle was sitting on the nearest couch, "Different how, Rosalie?"

"Different from the shapeshifters,"

Edward frowned, "They must be a particle human, though. We could all hear heartbeats."

Jasper nodded from where he stood by Alice near the window. Emmett nodded as well, walking down from the upper level. "I think it'd be fun to see what they're like outside of school. Maybe they're like Nessie, hybrids."

"They couldn't be hybrids," Bella shook her head. "Could they? They didn't seem anything like Nessie." She walked over to Edward and interlaced her fingers with his.

Rosalie groaned and stood up, her arms crossed. "They're not good news. There's something about them. I searched for their parents, and nothing showed up,"

The front door opened slightly, "Whose parent's aren't showing up?" the familiar voice of Jacob Black brought smiles to almost all of the faces in the room. "What's going on over on this end?"

Alice cast a glance at Jacob, "There were new people in school. The Rides."

Bella smiled, "Rosalie thinks they're a threat." To that, Rosalie scowled and sighed before leaving the room. "Alice thinks they're friendly. Emmett thinks they're hybrids,"

"Doubt it. Speaking of hybrids, where is Nessie?"

"Up here!" Renesmee called, running down the stairs with a brilliant smile on her face. She looked about thirteen now and her hair had recently had her hair cut. "Hey Jake!" she waved at the shapeshifter and hugged her parents. She looked around the room. "Do you think maybe we could invite the Rides over sometime so we could check if they really are bad," Nessie shrugged.

"I like that idea!" Alice agreed. "Could we, Carlisle? Just to check,"

Emmett chuckled, "And we could easily take 'em out." He mimed a few punches through the air.

Carlisle and Esme exchanged glances, "For an hour or two. Next week, Alice, could you invite them, it seems like you see them the most,"

"Just Max and Nick. They have four more siblings: Jeff, Tiffany, Ariel and Zephyr."

"Invite them all, I'd like to meet them," Esme smiled, "They seem like a nice group of kids."

Rosalie glared down at the group below, "And what if they're _not_ a nice group? What if the Volturi sent them?"

"Rosalie, if there was something 'evil' about them Edward would've picked it up," Alice retorted with confidence, looking as sure as she sounded. "Wouldn't you have?" she turned her golden gaze on the vampire in question.

"I didn't 'pick up' anything involving the Volturi," he replied as Nessie headed over to Jacob and wrapped her hand around his.

"I'd like to see these guys for myself," the tallest of the room's occupants smirked, sounded intrigued by the concept of a new threat. "For the packs. Sam probably doesn't know about them yet and he could jump to conclusions."

Carlisle and the others nodded.

If the Ride children were a threat, it would be best to know before they turned hostile.

* * *

**A/N:**

** Okay. This was a problem chapter for me! I had it all typed up and then I lost my flashdrive (major freak out on my part). I retyped the chapter, only it involved mainly Alice and Renesmee; they were reading Fang's blog and getting into the website of The Institute of Higher Living. **

** Let's just say that version of this chapter SUCKED like a vacuum****. **

**But, two nights later I found my flashdrive after watching Jurassic Park (it's weird, but bear with me). I re-read the chapter on it and added a few things and this is the result. Hope you enjoy it. I've seriously been enjoying the feedback from the eight total reviews I've gotten. I'm glad I'm channeling Max. –Touchdown dance- I was seriously afraid that I wasn't getting her right when I started this. Thank you for spurring my confidence **Crashing Wave Alchemist**!**

**And hey, now I need your opinion on something! Should I make a MR/TDK (the dark knight) crossover fic as I'm writing S.A.Y.W.M.S (I'm too lazy to write out the whole title of my story right now)? Please add that to your review when you press the pretty green button!**


	7. La Push

**7.**

**A/N: Yay! Okay, so I made a _little_**** "mix-up". Alice was calling "Nick" Fang xP. Darnit. **

**Well, it wasn't quite a mix-up****. **

**It was mainly because a little bit of the chapter I cut before I lost the flashdrive. Edward thinks they gave each other weird nicknames, like Fang and Iggy and that Angel was just a sweetie so they nick-named her that. Probably should've explained that =P Thanks for pointing that out **Crashing Wave Alchemist**. (I love your name, btw.) I hope if anyone else got confused that this helped clear it up. Edward put the whole "They think of each other with different names" thing at the beginning of the chapter but I thought it wasn't necessary. Doh! –facepalm-**

**And can the Flock block their minds? CAN THEY?! –looks off at the distance dramatically-**

* * *

**~MAX POV~**

The next few days passed without incident. The Mobster Princess didn't show her perfect and freakishly beautiful face at our house, Gazzy and Iggy didn't set off any stink bombs, Angel didn't play mind-puppet with the teachers, and Nudge didn't attract metal.

The up-side of the week was when Alice invited all of us over to her house when we had time to stop by the next week, which happened to be a few days after we got back from La Push, but it would work.

La Push, in MY mind, is native for _FREEZING COLD BEACH WITH NEVER-ENDING RAIN_. When we first arrived there, riding in Trevor's van, it was pouring. Nudge had remarked how she wished she'd brought a jacket, and Total had downheartedly barked, since that's all he could do when Trevor was around.

"C'mon! It'll get better," Trevor encouraged, opening the back door of his car and letting us all pile out, which was basically flopping out in a heap onto the asphalt for us. "Or maybe not," he added as thunder boomed overhead.

"Did you even check the weather report?" Fang rolled his eyes as he made his way off Iggy and I. "That's what a normal person would do when taking people to the beach for a day."

I got up next and made a point to elbow him in the ribs, hard. If we had wanted, we could've flown, oh wait. We couldn't anyway, it was pouring, well not above the clouds; it would just be hard determining where to land. The others got up next, but not before Total had jumped down on Iggy's back and onto the ground.

"So, what are we doing here if we're not surfing?" Nudge popped up next to Trevor, examining him with a firm expression of 'I'm-not-buying-this'. "Are we going to rain-tan? Are we gonna' play tag? Climb trees? Well? WELL?!"

"Okay, I didn't plan for the rain," he admitted.

"Knew it," Nudge rolled her eyes. "Hey! Who are those guys?" her attention diverted as she pointed to a group of men walking our way. Angel ran over to Nudge and looked at them as well.

Trevor scratched his head, "Them? They're from the reservation here. They're sorta' like a gang," he shrugged. "Jacob, Sam, Seth, Paul, Embry, Quil, and a lot of other guys. And the girl who hangs out with them usually is Leah. Man she is fine, if you catch my drift. Know what I'm talking about, Nick, Jeff?"

Iggy nodded his head, a goofy grin on his face as the La Push "gang" finally met up with our group, which was made up of the Flock, Trevor, and a few of his friends.

The tallest stepped forward. "Hey there. Welcome to La Push," he greeted, stretching out his arms in welcome, as if saying 'this is it, drink it in'. It was then that I realized that none of the guys were wearing shirts.

I leaned over to Fang and whispered, "Awkward…"

"We've been here before," one of the other girls in the Forks gang giggled, "Except for the Rides."

Every member of the locals' eyes focused on us. Rubbing the back of my neck, I let out a long and nervous sigh. "Uh…hi there. I'm Max. This is Nick, Jeff, Angel, Zephyr, and Tiffany."

Iggy chuckled a bit, and I could swear he said something about 'Fnick'. I wanted to slap him. I hadn't slipped that time, had I?

"Um, who are you guys, since we're playing the get-to-know-you game?" I asked, stepping forward a bit like the tall guy had done. "We know your names, Trev was bold enough to state them, but which one is which?"

Trevor tapped my shoulder, "Hey, you guys get acquainted while we head down to the beach and build a place to hang, 'kay?"

"Uh, sure," I nodded, shifting my shoulder to get his hand off it. "Back to the question at hand?"

"I'm Jacob," Jacob began, pointing to the others in turn, "That's Sam, Embry, Paul, Seth, Collin, Jared, Brady, and Leah, in back,"

I smiled a bit and nodded. "Nice to meet you guys," I called, trying to be heard over the now canon-blast of thunder. "You wanna' hang out with us? I'm sure Trevor won't mind if you come along. We were supposed to be surfing, but the weather wasn't in our favor."

"No thanks. We have other plans," Sam replied, looking coldly at us one at a time. "It was nice meeting all of you. Goodbye."

And with that, half of them were off, all except for Jacob, Seth, Leah, and a few others. Angel waved at them, giving her best little-kid smile that melted anyone's heart unless it was made of stone.

"Please will you come with us?" she asked sweetly, walking up to Jacob. I guessed she was either pulling a wounded-puppy look to get him to agree, or playing mind-puppet, probably both.

Jacob cast her a smile and nodded after looking over his shoulder at the others. "It couldn't hurt to stick around for half an hour, right?' the posse shrugged, Leah looked a little disgusted although she "agreed".

"We're all down at the beach, come on!" Angel grinned, grabbing onto Seth's hand and almost dragging him behind her through the rain towards the beach. "It'll be fun, I promise!"

I laughed despite myself. She was so eager to have us hang out with us.

Once at the beach and sitting around a driftwood fire–which is about the COOLEST thing you will ever see, by the way–the group started talking, which turned into trying to tell the scariest story.

Finally, Jacob spoke up with his 'story', "This may not be the scariest, but it'll probably scare the Rides. Fresh meat on the Rez, you know?"

A shiver shot up my spine. Fang seemed to have noticed and wrapped his hand around mine, making my heart jump a bit. "I'm not scared so easily, bring it." I put on a smile.

To tell the truth, it was actually pretty creepy what he told us. He wasn't really even supposed to tell it. It was about creatures almost like Erasers (the humans that could turn into wolves, do you remember them?) and a rivalry with "Pale Faces", who were basically like vampires from what I heard. The story went on to the point where a hybrid child brought the two races together. I wasn't even sure when all of this took place, but it sounded like something that could've happened recently or ages ago. But Nudge had been stupid enough to ask,

"What kind of hybrid are you talking about? Like human-animal? Or human-Pale Face? Pale Face-animal?"

"Check behind door number two, Tiffany," Jacob replied, brining Nudge to 'oooh' with understanding. I wanted to poke her with a spork. But he had continued on with his story without taking offense.

By the time the story was over, it was getting late, and the driftwood fire was starting to die out. Trevor was the first to speak after the scare-off was over, "Hey, it's getting late, maybe we should get going, you ready, Max?"

I frowned a bit, "I was thinking that since the rain's died down a bit, maybe we could walk, it's not too far right? Our family is made out of hard-core hikers, we can handle it." I requested, giving the Flock discreet glances and Iggy a certain tap on the hand that meant _We're flying home._

**~x*x*x~**

"Okay, so that was a little awkward," Nudge began as we flew over the trees. "I mean, they were all half-naked, except for Leah, though. She has so much potential to be gorgeous! If she didn't look like a beach bunny with those short shorts and that top! And then there was Seth, oh! Seth was cute, wasn't he?" she giggled and barrel-rolled. "I mean, he was so well-built–and his eyes!"

"Nudge! Please!" I held both hands over my ears. "I do not want to hear you talk about a half-naked guy!"

"Talk about Leah some more," Iggy cut in, swooping past me and grabbing Nudge's hand.

I rolled my eyes.

"Max?" Fang caught up with me, a smile on his face, "You seem tense."

"Yeah. It's just, um, those guys when they all stared at us. It was like were enemies or something."

He chuckled, "Paranoid."

I whapped his shoulder and gave him a stern look. "I swear Sam's got something against us."

"More research for you to do when we get back, huh?"

"Yup. I'm searching 'Pale Faces' first, though. There might be a link to the Volturi, Brooke or the Cullens."

"Maybe we should wait until after we go over to their house," Angel offered from where she was gliding along as if there was nothing wrong in the world. "If we're still a little curious about them, and we'll surely still be curious about the Volturi and Brooke, so we can still do research.

It wasn't that long of a flight from La Push to our house, but it was still dark by the time we landed behind our house and snuck in through the back door.

A ringing went through the house when we stepped in. I walked into the kitchen to find the phone vibrating slightly. I ran over to it and picked up the phone. "Hey,"

"Hide."

"Excuse me?"

"Hide," the voice repeated.

"Who is this?" I ordered, my voice panicky.

"A friend."

"No really. Who are–?" The line went dead. I slammed down the phone and dashed into the living room. "Hide!"


	8. Wolf Attacks Common in Forks? Uhhuuh

**8.**

"Max, what is going on?" Fang shouted, trying to get my attention as I tried to get upstairs. "Why do we need to hide?"

I didn't care to answer that because just as his question was out a loud howl ripped through the nearby woods. Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, and Iggy shot by Fang and me in different directions, diving under or behind things.

"This is just like that movie _Taken_! Except the people coming to get us aren't going to sell us in Paris and that guy isn't going to come get us, but it's basically the same!" Nudge said. "Does anyone have a cell phone?"

"Nudge! Shhh!" Angel whispered from under a couch.

I quickly grabbed Fang's hand and dove into the nearest room, which happened to be a bathroom. I crawled behind the toilet and curled into a loose ball, breathing heavily in anticipation. I wasn't in any way worn out. Freaked out, yes.

The back door burst open and I heard Angel squeak. It took a lot of effort not to burst out of the bathroom and see if she was okay. Fang would've stopped me anyway; he was pressed against the door.

"Total!" I breathed, totally forgetting that I hadn't seen him since we'd gotten back. "He better be okay,"

The door bumped and a long crack appeared. Another bump and the door split in half just as Fang leapt away from it. In the hall was a giant wolf the size of a horse. I held back a scream and crawled out from behind the toilet, ready to fight if necessary.

"What _is _that?" I heard Nudge shriek before I caught her flying upstairs out of the corner of my eye. Angel followed behind Nudge along with the Gasman. I leapt out of the bathroom, scraping my back against the knob and nearly tripping over the giant animal as I darted toward Iggy.

A black wolf about the size of the other one blocked my way, causing me to backpedal a few steps until I stopped. I clasped one hand over my mouth to keep back either a gasp or a shriek. It took me a moment to recover, a moment that the wolf used to leap on top of me and pin me down with his paws. He then growled so loud that I winced. Moments later another wolf–this one was russet-colored–knocked the black male off me. Getting to me feet, I unfurled my wings and lifted off the ground, swooping over to Iggy and grabbing his hand, which caused him to mimic my action and then flew upstairs. Flying over the wolves again, I went a little higher to avoid getting bit or hurt.

This action, however, was useless, because a tan-colored wolf leapt over the other two and grabbed my ankle in his jaws. I sucked in a quick breath as I hit the ground, pretty sure something had snapped.

"MAX!"

That voice was familiar. I pulled my wings back in and attempted to punch the wolf on top of me only to drop my arm back to the ground with a moan.

"Get off her!"

I was beginning to formulate ideas of who the voice belonged to. It certainly not my Voice, I hadn't heard from it in a while.

My ideas were proved somewhat correct when a black-haired blur knocked the wolf off me and zipped out the door just as fast as it'd come. I must've been hallucinating–it couldn't have been Alice. She lived at least ten miles away.

I rolled onto the side that didn't ache with severe pain and moaned again. The other wolves had darted out of the back door as well, following after whomever had saved my butt. I was trying to figure out what those wolves were, but all that came to mind was the possibility of Erasers being brought back.

My eyes were shut tight, and I didn't want to open them. "Report!"

"I'm alright," Angel.

"In one piece," Nudge.

"Still alive, still good." Gasman.

"Not a scratch." Fang.

"Same as Fang," Iggy called next.

"Ruffled fur, nothing serious," Total sounded perfectly fine, at least.

I struggled to my feet and cradled my left arm to my chest. "Nudge, can you get me one of your scarves?"

"Yeah, why?" Nudge called from upstairs, probably already digging out a scarf but trying to decide which one would be best. She only had two, one translucent and wispy, the other more a winter scarf.

"Wolf thing bit me and threw me to the ground, I think I broke something," I replied, not sugaring it at all.

"I'll get the bandage fabric stuff!" the Gasman called, and soon a lot of rummaging sounds ensued from above. Not helping my nerves very much.

"Maybe we should take you to the hospital," Fang sounded worried. "What if the bite gets infected?"

"I hope it doesn't. If my arm still hurts tomorrow I'll go to the doctor, keep my wings hidden and they'll set it right. Okay?"

Nudge was the only thing that made me open my eyes right then, because she bumped my bad arm, causing me to gasp in pain. She then put my arm into a hand-made sling using the scarf, which was even more pain.

**~x*x*x~**

"So what made those upgraded Erasers run for the hills? Did you show off your wings or something?" Gazzy asked as Nudge was wrapping the bandage around the large bite on my leg while Fang applied pressure just above the injury.

"I dunno, one moment, the wolf was about to rip me to bits, and then something tackled it and dashed out the door, getting the others to follow. I thought it was Alice at the time, but now, I'm not sure."

Fang looked me in the eye sternly and nodded.

I ran one hand through my hair with my good hand, "So, where's that laptop, I have research to do."


	9. Voice and Voices

**9.**

**A/N: Okay. So, I've gotten a few reviews stating or asking if the title is from the Within Temptation song "Angels". When I came up with the title I hadn't heard the song in AGES. It was after it was brought up that I realized that the title is made up of two of the beginning lines from it. Since then it has become a great writer's block cure for me. I'd like to say that I DO NOT OWN THE SONG "ANGELS" BY WITHIN TEMPTATION. Another song or two that's been my plunger for my creativity blocks goes by the name of "She's a Handsome Woman", "That Green Gentleman", "Camisado", and "Northern Downpour". All by the band Panic at the Disco.**

**:::::::::::**

**Side note: Does it still have the exclamation point or not? I'm so confused nowadays about that. On the CD my brother bought from Target, when it uploaded it had Panic! At the Disco, but when I bought "Nine in the Afternoon" from iTunes it said Panic At the Disco. It sounds like a stupid thing to worry but I seriously want this cleared up! Any Panic fans among my reviewers?**

**:::::::::::::**

**Anyway, enough of my dilly-dallying! Onward with the chapter (written on three pages in my sketchbook in highlighter. Do you have any clue how hard it is to read bright pink highlighter at eleven-o-clock at night?)**

* * *

**  
**

I sat quietly on the living room couch with Angel, both of us nursing mugs of hot chocolate. It was really late and neither of us could sleep. My arm was still screaming with pain, though I didn't hint on it or show it in my face.

I couldn't tell what had kept Angel up, though. Her face was solemn and she only stared forlornly at her mug, occasionally sipping it or picking at a marshmallow. I sighed as I glanced at her. I was dying to know what was on her mind, why she looked so sad and little frightened.

Angel turned her head to look at me. "They were thinking about us, Max. The wolves…Erasers…whatever they were. And the Cullens popped up once or twice." She explained with heavy eyes. "One was ordering around the others in their heads. It was so weird. He was thinking stuff like 'take down the winged ones, they're a threat to the pack'. And then one thought something about the Cullens and another thought 'bloodsuckers'. What's a bloodsucker?"

I tried not to look shocked, though I felt like I might scream. What did we ever do to them? Who _were_ they? It was ridiculous and I wasn't buying that we were a threat.

"What did he mean, Max? Do they work for the School? What do the Cullens have to do with it?" Angel pressed, looking concerned.

"I…I don't know, Angel. I don't know why we're a threat to them. But I know that if they try to come after any of us, Fang and I will knock their lights out faster than they can howl." I said, contemplating more answers that I could give, like why the Cullens had been thought of as bloodsuckers.

But I couldn't think of any answers. I was drawing a big fat blank in my head. I sighed. _Hey, Voice? If you could come back and give me some great and awesome wisdom right now that would be great._

_It's been a while, Max._

I rolled my eyes. Now it decides to come back, after we've been kidnapped by freaky Italian supermodels and nearly attacked by wolves. _Long time no annoy. Why'd you come back now?_

_Because you asked._

_Of course._ I moaned to myself. _So, any advice on what the heck those wolves wanted with us?_

_You had a good idea from the start. Google what you'd planned on Googling. Type "Pale Face" and "Pacific Northwest"._

Oddly specific for the Voice. But I obeyed, getting off the couch and heading over to one of the three computers provided to us by the Volturi. Angel trotted after me, placing her mug on the coffee table.

I clicked my way to the Internet with my good hand, the homepage being Google, I had no problems getting started, only that I had to type in my search with one hand. Which took a reeeeeeeally long time.

When the results popped up, I clicked a link at random, not reading the title at all. The page loaded, and at the top of the page, in big, bold, red letters, was:

**VAMPIRES OF AMERICA:**

**THE PACIFIC NORTHWEST**

I blinked, rubbed my eyes, and read the top again. It really said "vampire".

"Max…" Angel tugged on my sleeve.

"Yeah, Angel?" I replied softly, reading through the links one by one before deciding to click on _Traits of the vampire_.

"Did we block the back door?"

I nodded as the page started loading.

"What if the wolves come back?"

"They won't come back," I comforted as I tore my eyes from the screen and gave her a smile to calm her nerves. "Why would you think they were?"

"I can hear a new set of thoughts. About us. It's a guy, and he's wondering if we're okay and if he should come up to the door."

"Maybe he's someone he know." I said softly, thinking to myself that if he wanted to know if we were okay he could find out himself by coming in.

Angel shook her head. "No, Max. He sounds different from anyone we've heard before!"

A soft and calm voice called after three knocks sounded from the front door, "Max Ride?"


	10. The Doctor

**10.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'd like to say that I've started work on my MR/TDK crossover, and it'll be out in about a week, if anyone's interested. **Crashing Wave Alchemist**, you are my hero for answering my question! You're going on my soon-to-exist list of awesome reviewers and stories that I love.**

**ONWARD AND UPWARD!**

* * *

**  
**

"Max?" the voice called again, and the knocking came again. Angel and I stood frozen, well technically I sat, staring at the door. I breathed slowly, trying not to panic and _whoosh_ upstairs.

"He isn't going to hurt us," Angel whispered, moving only a little bit to wrap her thin hand around my good one. "I think he's a doctor."

Why would a doctor be here without someone calling for one? I thought a moment before holding back a small hiss. _Fang._ If he had set this up somehow…

"Max? Ariel?"

I gulped and nodded, giving Angel a signal that I trusted her. Getting out of my chair, I kept my wings folded against my spine and headed over to the door. My little girl opened the door as she folded in her wings and wrapped her blanket around her shoulders.

"Sorry it took us so long. You woke us up," I lied flawlessly, trying not to choke on my spit. This guy was stunning! It seemed like every other person was drop-dead gorgeous in this town. "Who–who _are_ you?"

The man grinned softly and nodded. "Dr. Cullen. I'm Alice, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, and Bella's adoptive father."

I raised one eyebrow and nodded slowly. "And why are you here?"

"Alice wanted me to come up and see how you guys were adjusting to the rainy weather. I heard a commotion and screaming. Is everything alright?" Dr. Cullen explained, smiling at Angel, who smiled back at him.

I made an 'are-you-kidding-me?' face and frowned. My arm was in a _sling_! Of course something wasn't all right! I rearranged my face into one of peace and calm and shook my head. "I got bitten by a wolf and ran into the side of a door and possibly broke my arm. Ang–Ariel only got a little bruised and everyone else is okay."

"Could I possibly have a look at your arm, while I'm here?" he replied, looking sincere. "I have a few things in my car that I could use to form a better sling and arrange an appointment for you tomorrow to get a splint if you wish."

_Voice? A little help here?_

No answer, obviously. I sighed a bit and stepped aside, letting go of Angel and reaching for a jacket, a shawl, anything to cover up my wings. "Uh, yeah, come on in. I just need to grab a blanket, I'm a little cold," I backed up toward the stairs, "Take a seat, I'll only take a second. Angel, perhaps you could keep Dr. Cullen company?"

She nodded and led him into the living room and began talking with him. I grinned and ran into my room and slipped a thin blanket over my shoulders before heading downstairs slowly listening to their conversation.

"What's Alice like?" Angel asked in her usual sweet voice. I paused and pressed myself into the wall.

Dr. Cullen chuckled slightly. "She's like your sister, Tiffany. She isn't as chatty as you say Tiffany is, but just as stylish."

I peeked around the corner to see her smile. She got up and sat next to the doctor, her eyes so wide and trusting. I couldn't help but feel myself melt a little bit. It took me a moment to collect myself enough to head in.

"Okay. Better now. Thanks for keeping Dr. Cullen occupied," I rubbed Angel's shoulder.

"Feel free to call me Carlisle, Max," he smiled again, scooting over and allowing me to sit down and he stood up. "Would you be fine with taking off the sling for me?" I obeyed and held out my swollen arm for him. He took my arm gently in his cold–freezing, actually–hands and gingerly felt where it hurt most. "I definitely agree that it's broken. What kind of break it is I can't tell without an x-ray. That can be done tomorrow when you stop by the hospital tomorrow." Carlisle explained as he took out some gauze and wrapped my arm tightly with it. "If it starts hurting even more feel free to call or stop by our home."

I nodded, my eyes wide. "Okay…" I murmured slowly, training my eyes on Angel as she went to the kitchen and dumping the cold mugs in the sink. "Uh, thanks. If you could tell Alice thanks for asking you to come up for me, that'd be great. You've been a lifesaver."

Angel's head popped up over the counter with a bright smile. "And tell her I can't wait to come over!" she added brightly, sounded as excited as a seven-year-old could about going over to someone's house. Carlisle nodded and gathered up what little he'd brought.

"I'll make sure to do that. Thank you for letting me visit with Ariel, Max. She's quite mature for her age."

I smirked, "Don't I know it."

Heading to the door, I held the blanket around my shoulders with my good hand and gestured to the door with my bandaged one. "Thanks again for coming over."

"We'll see you soon," he replied, opening the door, heading out, and shutting the door in one fluid movement.

_You handled that well._

_You weren't any help. _ Code for "shut up and don't take credit".


	11. Broken Bone

**11.**

"So, he just came up when your arm was hurting more than it was…and he set up an appointment?" Fang asked for the fifteenth time.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes. And if I don't start down into town now, I won't be on time. Now are you coming or not?"

Fang shook his head as Angel skipped downstairs and grinned at me. "Can I go down to La Push for another day? Just to swim for a little bit? Maybe just until noon, since we're going to the Cullen's after that?"

I'd never seen her this excited since we were in A.F.O. Schmitt. I couldn't help but look to Fang and ask with my eyes, 'Please go with her?' He nodded and took her hand.

"I'll go with you. I want to talk to that Jacob guy, he seems like he knows the general area of the reservation," Fang said quietly, smiling at Angel. Nudge skipped into sight at the top of the stairs.

"Can I go?" she asked eagerly, her face showing clearly that she was going to trail after Seth or whatever his name was. I shot her a glance and her face fell. "Why not?"

"You're eleven. And I don't want you getting your heart broken by a guy you don't even know," ah, overprotective mother Max. _Stupid hormones. _I thought. A few weeks ago it was the star of that musical about a musical. Now it was a kid on the Reservation that I didn't think I could trust at the moment. Celebrity crushes were better, you couldn't get crushed because you never met the person and the feelings faded before it got out of hand.

I sighed as Nudge frowned and trooped down the stairs, "I'll go with you then," she murmured, defeated. I felt bad about telling her not to go, but hey, some measures weren't the best in other people's eyes, right? "Can we stop by Newton's on the way back? To get some new boots, because mine have the soles falling off. And maybe we could get a tent!"

I simply shrugged and opened the door, silently conveying that it was time to head out as I walked out the door and unfurled my wings, prepared to fly through the forest to avoid being seen.

**~x*x*x~**

"Do you have an appointment?" the secretary droned, pulling her pencil from her mouth.

I nodded. "Max Ride? Dr. Cullen asked me to come in today to have my arm x-rayed," my voice was soft. And for good reason, I was feeling so nervous I thought I would puke. The smell of antiseptic was clogging my nose and bringing back memories I had shoved _waaay_ back in my mind until now.

"Oh. Well, Dr. Carlisle's office is down the hall, first door on the right," she pointed behind her with her thumb, as if saying 'get out of here you're wasting my time'. Nudge and I nodded and we darted into the hallway. I stopped outside of Carlisle's office and knocked smartly on the door, only breathing through my mouth in an attempt to rid myself of the smell of medical equipment.

"Yes?"

"It's Max. And Tiffany."

The door swung open to reveal the doctor. I felt Nudge draw in a deep breath beside me. I squeezed her hand with my good one. I expected it, after all, not every doctor looked like Carlisle, after all. He greeted me with his familiar smile. "Good morning,"

"Hi," Nudge smiled goofily, "I'm Tiffany. I think it's really nice for letting her come in today. I mean we didn't plan on coming in until we were pretty sure it was broken until you stopped by last night. I was asleep, though, so I didn't see you–," I raised my eyebrows at her and she fell silent.

He only chuckled. I was shocked at how he could sit through after just meeting her. Dr. Cullen began to lead us toward a hallway marked in big letters as RADIOLOGY. After that he led us to a back room and asked me to remove any jewelry I had on. I shook my head and rolled up the sleeve of my windbreaker. He sat me on a chair and placed the bad arm on a table and placed a thick and heavy-feeling apron over my body for protection or something.

He took Nudge with him and left the room, there was a buzz, and he came back, Nudge already talking again about how cool that was. She'd never seen an x-ray being done before, so I excused her for that. After a few minutes of waiting, Carlisle left again and came back with the x-ray. He lit it up on a small box and pointed to a small line on my lower arm bone, whatever you call it.

"It seems like just a hairline fracture, it should only take a month or so to heal up. Luckily it doesn't seem as bad as I thought it had yesterday. So you won't have to go a week with a splint. I think a cast would do just fine today. Would you rather I not tell your parents about this?"

"They're missionaries," I explained, the old familiar lie about the Flock's parents when we got involved with hospitals or the law. "Serving in third-world countries. We're on our own until they get back. And they don't have cell-phones."

"When will they be back in the country?"

I froze for a moment, "I don't know. They keep deciding to stay longer, so we could be own until the oldest of us, F–Nick, Jeff, and I, go to college." I shrugged, making light of it.

He raised his eyebrows.

"We've been told that people know they're not. We wouldn't want to tell them ourselves. It'd crush our parents," I went on. He seemed to let it drop for the moment and led us into another room. He set part of the cast and held out a few colors of gauze-type fabric.

"Which would you like?"

Nudge piped up, "Black would look best!" she pointed to the gauze she wanted me to have. I rolled my eyes, but nodded. She usually was right on the matter of what would look best, though I frankly didn't care if I looked stylish or not.

Carlisle wet the material and wrapped it around the cloth under-layer tightly and waited until it hardened up. Cool stuff.

_If we get in another fight with those wolves I can bash them over the head with my cast. _I thought with half-excitement.

"What are your plans for spring break this week, Max?" Dr. Cullen asked, doing one final check on my cast.

"Uh…" I trailed off, not knowing what I was going to do. "Hang around, I guess. Watch cartoons?" _Fly around the Pacific Northwest area and visit some of the major hotspots._

"Those are some pretty basic plans. If you ever want to, feel free to drop us a call and we could arrange something."

"We?" Nudge asked, popping off her seat and following after Carlisle as he headed to the door and held it open for us.

"My family and I. Alice is so excited to see you all this afternoon. Goodbye until then, Max and Tiffany. It was a real treat to meet you two before our get-together."

We walked in near-silence until we reached the woods, when Nudge said, "That went well."


	12. Torture Worse than the School

**12.**

**A/N:**

maximumexperiment. proboards . com

**(take out the spaces.) I play Angel there. it's small, but boy do I love it there!**

**And another note before I begin. Since the Flock is not completely human and something Alice hasn't experienced, she cannot see Max, Iggy, Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, or Angel's future.**

**Still don't own Twilight or Maximum Ride!**

* * *

**  
**

Not much happened for the rest of the morning except for my hatred of my cast. Yes I knew I'd only "need" it for a week at worst. But I couldn't handle it for even an hour! If I wanted to get it off I could probably just get it wet, right? I'd heard that you can't get casts wet or else you can pull the stuff off with no problem. Next week I could do that.

We had a large lunch of eclectic sandwiches and mini pizzas before heading out to go to the Cullen house. It wasn't as rainy as it had been last week, but I still had to watch my windbreaker to make sure that my cast was covered (just to please Carlisle if he asked). We didn't fly until under the cover of the forest and clouds, so it was a three-minute flight to where I guessed their house was. My guessing skills are apparently superb concerning house locations, because I guessed right.

Angel was the first on the ground and quickly ran up to the door and knocked smartly on the expensive-looking wood three times while the rest of us came up beside her. The door opened and revealed Alice, beaming from ear-to-ear, her black hair tied up in two tiny pigtails.

"Max! Nick! You came!" she cheered excitedly, looking practically about to bounce onto the porch if it wasn't taken up with four other bird-kids. "Come on in. Carlisle told me what happened, and it was no big deal. I thought it would be a neighborly gesture, so…"

I nodded. "Perfectly fine. I'm just glad you thought of it," my hand was gently squeezed by Fang's, calming my fraying nerves. "Uh…this is Jeff, Tiffany, Zephyr, and Ariel." I pointed the others out one at a time.

For a moment my mind lingered back to that bookmarked page on the computer at the house. Traits of the Vampire. Oh so cleverly hidden in a folder labeled "research". I thought for a moment whether or not I should just forget it all and go on with my life, trying to avoid Brooke, the Volturi, all of it.

Fang nudged me, signaling for me to follow inside after Angel and Nudge, who already seemed perfectly adjusted to the huge and expensive-looking house. I was caught awe-struck by it upon first walking in. This wasn't real, it all seemed like something from a movie. Carlisle sure did earn a lot, didn't he?

I stood there for only a moment before another of the Cullens came down the large staircase. Emmett: the one I was pretty sure could squish me like a bug. He had a bright smile on his face as he leapt over the couch and sat down, switching on the T.V. to a football game.

"Who's playing?" Fang asked in interest, sitting by Emmett and settling in despite who was competing. The Gasman sat by Iggy who, despite being blind, had taken interest as well and had sat by Fang.

Angel took my hand and looked up at me before a kind-looking woman with caramel-colored hair and a motherly smile walked in and caught the girl's attention. "Hello and welcome to our home. I'm Esme."

With one glance at Esme and then me and back before letting go of my hand and waltzing happily over to her, sending me the thought "Just for a little bit. I promise I'll be back soon."

I felt so alone right then. No one to be with, no way to know if everyone was okay; though I was sure the guys were okay, but Angel and Nudge–whom I'd lost track of when she'd ran over to something hanging on the wall with delight on her face. Moments passed, and I just stared at random objects, trying not to panic.

A cold hand placed itself on my shoulder and I gasped, whipping around to face Alice. I breathed a sigh to calm myself down. "Oh, hey…Alice. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to hang out in my room for a bit? I could do your hair, talk, girl stuff, you know." She offered, jerking her head up towards where I guessed her room was. I hesitated a moment before nodding. Anything was better than just standing in the middle of the room with nothing to do. Alice beamed and grabbed my hand dragging me up the stairs and into her room.

She closed the door behind her and swept across the room to her closet and opened it fluidly. She looked me over while turning at the waist, "You look like you're about my size, if not my height." She said simply before retreating to the closet and rustling around.

I was sinking lower and lower into my boots.

"What's your shoe size?"

"Huh?" my voice was three octaves too high, and panicky. "W-what?"

"Shoe size?"

"Uh…seven and a half. Why?"

Alice smiled and pulled out a simple sleeveless lilac dress, white leggings, a white belt, and black high-heeled shoes.

I fell onto Alice's armchair and squeaked in terror. "Oh–oh no. I'm not a dress-and-heels girl."

"Just for today, please?"

I groaned and took the outfit, surrendering for the sake of being a good neighbor and friend. "All I ask is that you don't look until I say so," I negotiated, already pulling off my boots and windbreaker. She nodded and turned around.

**~x*x*x~**

"I feel like a Barbie doll," I moaned, following after Alice to the bathroom to fetch her "stuff".

"You look like a princess, trust me," she replied, swooping into the bathroom and grabbing not two, but _five_ make-up bags before coming out and leading me back to her room. She pointed to the armchair, "Sit down, and it'll be over faster than if you protest." I obeyed, gripping the arms of the chair and gripping it for dear life. Alice took out a brush and began taming my hair from behind me, using soft, deft strokes. "So…is there anyone you have an eye for?"

I scoffed nervously. "Uh…well…I've liked the same guy for a while. It's been on-and-off for a while," I simplified while leaving out the name. "He's just…confusing sometimes."

I was barely aware that she had taken out a curling iron and was spiraling my hair. "Hmm…do I happen to know this person?"

I attempted to shake my head and winced, "Ow…yes."

"Jeff?"

I almost chocked, "Er, no."

Alice pulled out a mascara case and stood in front of me, opening it. "Open your eyes really wide for me, can you?" she applied the make-up after I opened my eyes as wide as I could. I then suffered through about half-an-hour more of fixings-up–which included having my nails painted and a flower barrette stuck in my hair. We'd talked about normal stuff: school, dislike of teachers, and things like that.

"You look stunning, dah-ling. Wait until everyone gets a load of you!"

I sunk into the chair with a look of terror on my face. "Please don't. I–I–I can't…" _handle being seen in a dress by the Flock._ I seriously felt like I was about to be packaged into a box and labeled "Special Edition MAXIMUM RIDE Barbie with REAL wings!"

Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the stairs through the open door. This was not going to be the best afternoon of my life.


	13. They Know

**13.**

**A/N: I did notice after I posted the last chapter that I should've had Alice notice what little is showing of her wings (there would be long bumps alongside Max's spine where her wings folded in) after turning around to look at her.**

* * *

**  
**

"Max, please!" Alice moaned, fed up with my attempts at clinging to the doorframe, the top of the banister, and digging my feet into the ground, which failed since I was wearing _heels_. My feet merely slipped over the floors. "You're being impossible!"

"I want my old clothes back," I sniffed, my head drooping and my lips forming a pout as I walked down the stairs. Alice rolled her eyes and raised her eyebrows at me.

"You looked like…like…an escapee." She frowned, stopping in the middle of the stairs and fixing my posture. At this point I was getting used to how cold her hands were.

The boys cheered from the couch, and I was pretty sure that either someone had been tackled or their team had scored. Alice tapped my chin and I lifted my head, looking miserable.

Esme led Angel back into the room, her hand grasping Angel's small one gently. Mrs. Cullen held one to her mouth as if she were about to scream in either delight or terror. Angel beamed at me, half-shocked. Emmett looked over his shoulder and nudged Fang with his elbow; he then looked over his shoulder. His jaw dropped to the floor. I wished I were dead. But secretly I was glad Iggy was blind and the Gasman was still glued to the game.

"Is this _supposed_ to happen?" I asked in a whisper, leaning over toward Alice, who nodded. I couldn't help it–I blushed. You try being shown off like a new car and having people stare.

I met Fang's eyes and blushed even deeper. Ugh, he was _never _going to let me forget this, was he? I mouthed, "I'll explain later," before Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me away.

"I have to show you to Bella. You're the perfect example of what she could look like if she'd only agree with me on fashion sense."

I looked up and wondered if Nudge would agree with what Alice had done to me. I then wondered where Nudge even was. Once Alice let me free I was going to find her.

I was taken first to the study, then to what I assumed was Edward's or Bella's room, and finally to a stream out in the backyard.

I loved their backyard. It was so free and open. If my wings weren't kept back by this stupid dress and the Cullens' knew we had wings, I would fly right then and there, over the stream, and then maybe find a tree to relax in.

There was no one at the stream; Alice huffed and dragged me back into the house. All seemed to have gone back to normal, except the football game was over and the boys were now watching a soccer game. Colorado against Seattle. Emmett was cheering for Seattle, while Iggy and the Gasman were cheering on the Colorado Rapids. Fang, however, was sitting quietly as he usually did, looking emotionless and still. I wondered if I stood there and waited long enough…would I see him fade into the background?

"Alice? What did you do to Max?"

I whipped around to see a girl, about my age. She stood at Fang's height, with spiral curled golden-brown curls and deep brown eyes. The girl was shockingly beautiful, but I was beginning to think that beauty was a given in the family. She smiled at me apologetically, as if knowing that this was not how I usually dressed.

"Isn't she great?" Alice said, smiling approvingly on me. "I dressed her up a little bit."

The girl sighed and rolled her eyes. "She does that." She apologized aloud, her voice soft.

"Not a problem, I let her do this to me. Though I'm regretting the decision the slightest bit," I replied, trying to remember if I knew her somehow.

"We haven't met. I'm Nessie." She held out her hand for me to shake. I did, and almost yanked back my hand in shock but passed it off as fixing my elbow. Her hand was a burning flame compared to the other Cullens'.

"You're different."

I blinked. I thought it was Angel for a moment. But the voice placed in my head wasn't Angel's, or the Voice's.

Just then, Angel came sprinting into the room, her eyes wide. She leapt into my arms as I dropped Nessie's hand, passing it off as a hug. "I know what they are, Max."

I hugged her tighter and eyed Alice, Nessie, and Emmett. They all seemed normal to me. I hadn't even thought of the web page since Angel had skittered off to talk with Esme. _Tell all of us once we're home, okay, sweetie?_

"No, Max. I talked with Esme and Carlisle. They know we're not normal, that we're not all human."

_Why can't you tell me what they are?_

"They'll let me tell you if we tell them what we are."

_Can't you just tell me, Angel? They can't tell if you told me or not, can they?_

"They can, Max."

I placed Angel on her feet and bit my lip. "Have you talked to Fang and the others about this already?"

She nodded.

"And what did they say?"

"That we should tell them."


	14. Revealed

**14.**

Okay, I admit it; I was a little scared about telling the Cullens about our wings. But wouldn't you be scared too? What would you feel if you were about to tell your only friends in a small town that you have _wings_? I promise you wouldn't feel the warm-and-fuzzies.

We had all gathered in the foyer, I was out of the dress and heels and feeling like myself once again. I had gathered my hair up into a pigtail using one of the hair-ties provided me by Alice.

The Flock stood together in a little clump, and the Cullens mirrored us. Esme had told us before everyone had arrived that we didn't have to be afraid. She was so motherly…she reminded me of my mom, Dr. Martinez, only Esme had the vibe of a mother who would smooth out your hair in the morning when she came to wake you up.

Edward and Bella were never too far from each other. Edward was staring us down, Bella looked slightly confused. Alice and Jasper were holding hands and whispering to each other. Emmett had one arm around Rosalie's waist. Rosalie was glaring at me, her golden eyes piercing mine without any remorse. Carlisle had his calm smile on, and I was sure he'd be the first after Esme to try and accept us for what we were, freak mutants.

"We've made the group decision to tell you what you've been wanting to hear," I began, my hands shaking slightly. "On the grounds that you won't try to turn us in once you find out?"

Emmett chuckled, "Are you convicts or something?"

I shook my head. "Not turn us in to the police. Something completely different." I explained, slipping off my windbreaker in near-perfect synchronization with the others. Then I stepped forward, closed my eyes, and unfolded, then spread out my wings. There was an audible gasp from the Cullens. I opened my eyes, desperately wishing for a brain attack just then. Anything to get me out of the feeling of being gawked at like the freak-show I was.

Angel was next, my little girl, unfurling her beautiful white wings for the whole room to see. My wings weren't fully extended at all; there was nowhere near enough room.

"We're all like this," I continued softly. "The wings and all. But we don't just have the gift of flight. We can do so much more than that. But I think just having wings is a bombshell enough."

And then Angel did what would most likely be an answer to the question on every one of the Cullens' minds: _Can they really fly? _Her wings beat up and down until she lifted a few feet off the ground.

Emmett grinned, "Awesome."

At least he didn't want to tear us apart. That was a good sign, right? I looked to Carlisle and raised my eyebrows. "Now…do you have anything you would like to tell us? Because we've basically just entrusted you with our lives."

Angel landed on the tips of her toes and walked over to me, taking my hand. "Can I tell, Carlisle?" her little voice cooed in its angelic way. The doctor nodded. "The Cullens are va…vampires. But they don't drink human blood."

So that web-page was right. I was edging toward being floored by this.

Dr. Cullen nodded, "We consider ourselves vegetarians. We only drink the blood of animals. And like you, some of us can do more."

Okay, now floored, if anything, mentally.

"Edward would like to know who Fang is," Angel smiled, already showing her first of many abilities to them. She pointed out Fang. "It's Nick's real name. I'm really Angel. Tiffany is Nudge, Zephyr is the Gasman, and Jeff is Iggy. Max is still Max."

Edward's eyes met Angel's, and she paused a moment before shrugging. "Some people are blocked. Sometimes you are. But I haven't picked up on Bella the whole time we've been here."

Nessie stepped out of the small clump and placed one hand on Angel's shoulder. Her eyes sparked for a moment. My baby smiled even wider and looked up at Nessie. "You can do it too!"

"Do what, Angel?"

"She sorta' talked to me! In my mind! Like I do with you sometimes!" she sounded so excited. Someone like her…someone she could relate to even though they were years apart in age.

Edward and Bella stared at me, and Bella was the next to speak, "Angel can talk to people in their minds only by touching them?"

I shook my head. "She doesn't need to touch them at all."

"Your sister shares abilities with two of our family members now," Edward eyed Angel with curiosity.

"Do any of your other siblings have the abilities that Angel has?" Carlisle asked, examining us one at a time with his eyes.

Fang shook his head. Nudge spoke up, "I can attract metal and sense things through electronics. Iggy can detect colors. Gazzy has this atomic fart-type thing. Fang can sort of disappear…well, blend in with the background. And Max can fly super fast!"

I tried hard not to roll my eyes. _Thank you, Nudge._

"So, you're magnetic?" Jasper finally spoke. "Is that the general idea of your power, Nudge?"

The fuzzy head nodded. "Yup."

"Let us all convene to the living room so we can sit down and discuss some more," Dr. Cullen said, gesturing toward the room in question.


	15. Homeward…Awkward Conversation

**15.**

It was late, and the Flock was getting really tired. The Cullens, being vampires, didn't even seem close to yawning. During the questioning, all but Carlisle and Esme had stood behind the sofa across from us, staring us down. Not blinking, not breathing, if I hadn't known any better I would've thought they were statues with wigs and clothes on.

We stared at those who we'd been told were slightly similar to us. Angel and Edward didn't seem off-balanced with each other, though. They actually seemed to be having a conversation when I looked over at them.

I wondered what they were thinking. Maybe Angel was learning the story of what was going on with their family. Maybe Angel was telling our story to him. I snuck another look at Angel and nearly reeled back, her face had gone blank.

Alice tore her eyes from me and looked to Angel as well. I wrapped my arms around my little girl, staring down Edward with a look that demanded, 'What have you done to her!?'

"She's just tired, is all," he explained, looking me in the eyes. So far, I wasn't a fan of _his _mind-reading ability. Maybe it was because he looked seventeen and not six, like Angel did. Angel was sweet and kind about it, replying only when she found it necessary. But Edward, it wasn't even a bit of hesitation. He just replied to whatever someone thought now that we knew.

"Maybe we should be heading home," Fang said softly, placing one hand on my tensing shoulders and leading me toward the front door. "It's late and we need some sleep."

I sensed myself nodding. I slipped my hand down into Angel's, a sign to the others that it was time to go.

Once outside the Cullen house and well on our way to our house, Fang snuck a glance at me and smirked. "You looked nice in that dress Alice made you wear. Maybe I should ask you to the Spring Fling."

I blushed and gently punched his shoulder. "As if I would actually go to the dance in a dress."

"I could ask a favor from Alice. She could take you hostage like she did today…"

I rolled my eyes, "Not on your life, Fang." I murmured, swooping upwards and then downwards again. "You wish I would let her make me into her human Barbie doll."

"From what Emmett told me, that's what Bella's job used to be."

"Emmett told you this?"

"That's not _all_ he told me about Bella…there was something about her and Edward in there somewhere…"

My face formed into one of shocked disbelief. "_No_, really?"

"Don't tell Bella that he told me or she'd rip me and him apart," Fang added in his usual way, "There was something about an arm-wrestling match and a deal that he wouldn't talk about their se"–

"Not in front of Angel!" I gasped, swooping over and covering the youngest girl's ears maternally. "She's only six!"

Iggy chuckled to himself beside Nudge. I rolled my eyes. Of course _Iggy_ had heard all this already. He'd been around. I suddenly wondered what boys talked about when there were only boys around. What went on in their odd, male heads.

* * *

**A/N: Finally! Another chapter in SAYWMS! Okay. So I've recently posted two new stories! "Why Couldn't a Girl Have Seen Me Do That?"-a National TreasurexMaximum Ride crossover fic. And "Wandering Child"-a Pirates of the Caribbean fanfiction.**


	16. She's In Over Her Head

**PART II:**

Things Get Interesting Now

* * *

_But that's how it's got to be_

_It's coming down to nothing more than apathy_

_I'd rather run the other way than stay and see_

_The smoke and who's still standing when it clears_

_Everyone knows I'm in_

_Over my head_

_Over my head_

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind_

~The Fray, "Over My Head (Cable Car)"

* * *

**16.**

_BROOKE POV_

My hand knit up into my hair in disbelief as I crouched on a branch in a tree close to the Cullen household. They had actually _befriended _the Cullens. The very people they were supposed to be keeping an eye on, running news to me about! I leapt up from the branch I was on to another one higher up in another tree like a cat. What was I supposed to do now? Register in Forks High School myself and watch them against my specific instructions from Aro?

I'd already fallen far from what he referred Angel to as. _Quello piccolo._ He had his eyes set on the bird-child. I knew perfectly well why he wanted her so badly. All of her abilities made her a valuable piece. And the possibilities of a vampire with wings were also appealing. But once she was turned, then she would truly appear to be an Angel Child. She was like the hybrid Renesmee only better. This one could change the minds of others and _read minds_.

But who was to say that Angel would even stay long enough for us to make her one of us after changing her? She might just run away to the Cullens and join their lifestyle. She might be young, but she was smart.

My cell phone vibrated in my pocket. I slipped the slender technical gizmo out and pressed the green button, holding it to my ear.

"Yes?"

"_What have they found out, Brooke?_" Jane demanded on the other end. I sighed.

"That they have eyes," I spat, recalling what Max had shouted at me to get me to leave. "In fact they've even gotten buddy-buddy with the coven." Jane sucked in a breath, "Yeah. Apparently Max broke her arm in an attack by the shape-shifters. Carlisle fixed her up. Next thing I know they're heading over to his house and _bonding_."

"_And _why _didn't you stop the shape-shifters from attacking them in the first place?_"

I growled, "Do you want another issue with their pack, Jane? Because I would happily oblige and slaughter one the next time one crosses the treaty border!"

"_Peace, Brooke. You only need be patient._" Aro chimed in the background, his voice calm as almost usual. "_You need to earn their trust. Lure them into a sense of security and then find out what we need to._"

"But they _know_ now what we are!" I said worriedly, leaping down from the tree and running. "They know that the Cullens drink only the blood of animals and that the others do not. We are the others. They will be wary of us"–

Aro chuckled, "_Do not worry, child. All is well. Convince them that you are trying to change your ways._"

"But Angel will see through me in an instant."

"_Not unless you convince yourself as well. Kill a mountain lion or two to satisfy yourself after you finish a human, and when Angel is around, only think of the lions._"

"But…"

"_Do as you are told._"

"_Si_, Aro," I nodded fervently, hanging up by pressing the red button.


	17. Playing Cupid…or Aphrodite Whatever

**17.**

_BROOKE POV_

My fingers flew over the keys on the keyboard belonging to the Ride's computer–the light blue desktop with the fastest available processing system and Internet connection. It took only seconds to hack into Fang's account. His password was "mfinga", the first initials of all their names. I expected more from him. Maybe he was trying to be clever or something.

Three applications opened upon login: his music player, the Internet, and…

"_Hello,_" I smirked with pride, eying the page with interest. It was a blog entry…for his blog. All about Maximum. He seemed to be answering questions readers had sent in about her.

One asked if the two ever had anything serious between them.

The response in the middle of being typed, but I could tell that there were obvious problems Fang was having typing this response. Several drafts were written nearby, crumpled into balls and tossed in the general direction of the trashcan.

I gingerly picked up a draft and uncrumpled it, knowing I would have to move fast if I were to do all I had planned before they got back from Port Angles that evening. But I froze as I read the would-be terrible response. But it was almost like he was pouring out his soul about Max. If I had a heart, it would have stopped. I then smirked wider than before, a devilish idea brewing in my mind.

"Hiding a crush, are we, Fang?" I giggled, folding the note neatly after "ironing" it out on the edge of the desk. I skipped–no, _pranced_–up to Maximum's room, singing to myself, "_Stupid Cupid, you're a real mean guy. I'd like to clip your wings so you can't fly. Fang's in love and it's a cryin' shame. And I know that you're the one to blame. Hey, hey, set him free. Stupid Cupid, stop picking on Fang._" I daintily opened her door and began to walk on tiptoe over to her bed and fell flat onto my stomach, reaching under her bed until I grabbed a hardcover book.

I sat up and hummed "Stupid Cupid" to myself as I pulled out the book, realizing it was a sketchy-looking diary. I flipped open to the middle of the book and read the entry. I squealed in delight, falling onto my back and flailing my legs in the air. "OH! This is just PRICELESS!" I screamed happily, closing the book and hugging to my chest as I did so. "_I feel so sappy writing about love, but it had to come up sometime, right?_ HA!" I imitated Max almost perfectly before busting out in a laugh. What else was I to do? They were obviously both crazy for each other; they just didn't want to tell each other outside of the occasional flirtation! I'd learned that part by watching them. I wondered if they knew they flirted with each other.

Maybe I could play Cupid for a day or so…or Aphrodite. Yes. Aphrodite was much better. I wasn't into the whole diaper-and-wings thing anyway. I placed Maximum's diary back where I found it and darted back downstairs, changing my plans.

I slid into the chair in front of the computer and logged out of Fang's account and swooping down on Angel's. Her account didn't even have a password. I opened the word processor and began to type out two invitations to a quiet dinner and a movie deal in a curvy and girlish font. One began with "Dear Fang," the other with "Dear Maximum". I printed both out, folded them, and wrote each name heavily in almost the same font with a pink colored pencil. I placed the invitations on the counter in the kitchen. I took the necessary precaution to log out of Angel's account as I took out my cell phone and called in at some place called "Buca di Beppo" in Seattle and set up a reservation for two.

"_Just two?_" the hostess on the other end of the line answered skeptically. "_You _do _know that the portion sizes are made to fit an entire _family_, right?_"

"Trust me, they have very…_healthy_ appetites," I said softly, sitting myself on the counter by the sink and examining first my fingernails and then my toenails.

"_Okay…um. When would you like to reserve, again?_"

"Saturday night, five o' clock. A cozy, secluded part of the restaurant. They're two of my friends and I've set them up on a blind date. Is candlelight an option for dining?"

"_I guess._"

"Oh! Perfect! Could you have it be a candlelit dinner then! Oh, so romantic!" I trilled, leaning back and throwing one hand into the air and stretching out on leg in joy. I was one devilish goddess of love that night. If all went well, I could take credit and get some trust and some information. If all went bad, I could blame Fang.

It was all part of the plan, right? Aro would be pleased, right? I had to be doing the right thing! If not for the Volturi, then for the brid-kid-freaks! Oh I hoped I had gotten things in their proper places of "wrong" and "right".

"Aro, do not kill me if this goes wrong…" I whispered, lying across the counter with my arms behind my head, staring at the ceiling and contemplating my actions. Well, it wasn't like Max would kill me. She couldn't even if she wanted to. Aro, on the other hand, could and would if I screwed up.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so Brooke has a half-good side. Well…she's setting them up for her own evil purposes, but STILL! I just wanted to make this a chapter because I had this vision in my head of Brooke lying on a counter and I was wondering why and this was the result. Ta-da. The song "Stupid Cupid" is not mine, okay? It's by Connie Francis. It's a cute little song for evil little Brooke to be singing, don'cha think?**


	18. Game, Set, Match

**18.**

**A/N:  
Okay, explanation time! Apparently my computer is screwing up and I can't type on Microsoft Word anymore!  
Yaaay.  
So I'm now resorting to editing old chapters on FF for new chapters.  
this is the first time doing this method, let's see if it works.**

* * *

I watched Angel as she chatted on the phone with one of the Cullens, most likely Edward or Nessie. Or Esme, asking if she could come over to talk with Alice or Jacob Black. She was usually talking with them now after school, talking about vampires and werewolves–wait sorry, the "politically correct" term is "shape-shifters", boys and girls. I cannot tell you how often I've been reprimanded for using the wrong term. Tomato-tomahto.

The thing about my little girl talking with our new "allies" that bothered me? She was learning more about them in a few minutes over at the Cullens than I did in our whole first time at their place. But she was safe in their hands, so I let the subject drop when Angel was in the room.

Angel hung up the phone and skipped to the door, a bright smile on her face, "Esme is going to teach me how to french-braid hair!" she said, her bright blue eyes alight with excitement. "Do you want to come and watch?"

I shrugged. If watching included talking with Alice about the mysterious reservations for Buca di Beppo tomorrow night, then yes. Grabbing mine and her jackets, I headed out the door in near silence. Angel took her jacket and tied it around her waist before heading out into the trees, flying through the dense forest as if it was nothing. We'd been practicing flying through the forest in case the Volturi came after us again via Brooke, the supermodel from Hell.

Flying over, under, and around branches, occasionally hitting my wings gently against said branches, I thought to myself about what I would wear for the first time in about forever. My mind then strayed to the note in my pocket from a mysterious source. If I told Alice? A: She would squeal and kidnap me tomorrow morning to prepare me for hours on end. B: she would ask for all the details the next morning or as soon as I got back.

Alice, however, was waiting on the porch as we arrived, Angel darted inside, squealing, "ESME!" in excitement for her lesson. I started after her, but had my shirt grabbed by the spunky ebony-haired vampire. "Did you get the notes?"

"You saw whoever it was place them?"

"Yes, and then everything went poof!" she moaned, "Why couldn't you just be fully human?"

I chuckled and shook my head, "You have _no_ idea how many times I've asked myself the same thing."

She grabbed my warm hand with her icy one and dragged me upstairs, explaining her plans already, having seen what the person had typed and done for my "date"–though she didn't know how it was going to turn out, all part of her gift. We had to be human (all human, that is) for her to see us–and it already sounded like torture!

"As you and I both know, we are relatively the same size, so I was thinking that you could borrow some of my things, I was going to just throw them out anyway…well, give them away, actually. To you! So, this just sets everything in motion! This is going to be _perfect_!" at this point we were arriving in her room. She sat me down in the armchair and started to dig through her closet. She pulled out a pile of clothing one piece of fabric at a time; my heart sank lower and lower.

"Ah-ha!" she cried in triumph, pulling out a strapless dress, a jacket that only had the sleeves and the chest portion, and–of course–high-heeled shoes. I whimpered and sunk into the chair, horrified, before sitting up straight.

"Are you trying to KILL me?" I squealed in terror, staring mainly at the strapless dress, which was a shocking shade of cotton-candy pink.

Giggles and laughs came from outside of the door. Alice smirked in triumph. "Two guesses on who's out there."

I moaned as I walked over to the door, arriving moments before Ness and Jake opened the door with wide smiles on their faces. "We've come to save Max," Jacob chuckled, grabbing me around the waist and hoisting me onto his shoulder Shrek-style and letting me hang like a ragdoll. "RUN!"

I coughed as the wind was nearly knocked out of me by the slamming of my stomach into his shoulder as he ran. I bounced up and down, feeling like a toy as I was rushed down the hall. The bouncing grew worse as we started down the stairs. I would rather have been running. We rushed past the living room, catching weird glances from Esme and Angel as we went and I shouted, "JACOB!" my voice moving up and down.

"Bella! Save me!" I pleaded, being rushed past the kitchen where she and Rosalie were fixing dinner for me, Angel, and Renesmee. "I'm being kidnapped!"

Alice stared on from the top of the stairs, a look of anger marring her usually smiling face. "JACOB BLACK! Bring Maximum Ride back right NOW!" she shouted, already running down the stairs at near-vampire speed, catching up quickly. I closed my eyes and secretly let out a sigh of relief.

"Either that or I could fly away…" I murmured in a sing-song voice, already unfolding my wings before Jake tightened his grip on me. "Why am I the flag in an inter-species game of 'Capture the Flag'?" I moaned, folding my wings back in, getting an idea. "The first person to get me to the stream gets to decide what I wear on my date and bragging rights!"

Not the best idea since I was dealing with vampires and wolf-men/shape-shifters. Jacob handed me over to Renesmee, who picked me up with ease and darted across the lawn, competing with Alice as she wrapped a hand around my ankle, exploiting part of the deal I had just set. She smirked at me and pulled me away from Nessie and leapt a couple more feet–like five per leap–until she finally set me down on a rock near the stream.

"I win," the spirited vampire cheered, striking an "in-your-face" pose toward Jacob and Emmett (who had joined the competition once I had mentioned bragging rights). I sighed and face-palmed, knowing that was probably the most dumb-butt decision of my life. She turned to me. "So, blue, magenta, pink, or teal?"


	19. Madeover visionaries

**19.**

My hands were over my eyes as Alice led me down the stairs Saturday afternoon, trying not to moan for fear of being lectured on my poor fashion sense. Peeking through my fingers, I spotted Bella at the bottom of the stairs, standing next to Edward; his arm around her waist and a gentle smile on her face as if she understood what I was going through.

I was wearing a silky black dress with a light, knitted, white sweater. My hair? Elegantly and elaborately curled–some of the said curls gelled/glued to my face in quote-unquote "attractive" areas. If it were up to me, it would've been jeans and a t-shirt. But it was obviously not up to me; it was up to Alice, who thought that a school day was an all-day fashion show.

"Everything's all planned out. Edward will be driving you up to Seattle, using our fastest car, you and Fang will enjoy yourselves while I take care of the other little flock members, save Iggy, and if you want, you can fly home. Don't worry about anything, Max. It'll be fine." She stopped me out the door and whispered, "Tell me everything he says tomorrow," before sending me out with a giggle of excitement.

**~*x*x*x*~**

Alice walked through the front door of the Flock's house, a makeup bag in one hand and a bag full of Nessie's old clothes in the other. The vampire tossed her short hair out of her face and dropped both bags on the kitchen counter. "Nudge! Angel! I've got a surprise for you!"

Angel's innocent blonde head popped out from the upper level, her blue eyes wide and curious. "Do you want me to get Nudge's curling iron?" she called down, tilting her head and listening in on her thoughts before dashing off to the bathroom and grabbing it. The bird-girl leapt off the landing on the second floor, unfurling her wings and swooping down in front of Alice, holding the curling iron in her right hand. "I got it. Why are we getting makeovers?"

"Because Max wouldn't let me near you if she knew what I was planning," she replied, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Now, where's Nudge?"

"She leapt out the window earlier…but I heard her telling Iggy that she was heading to La Push. Apparently there's a bonfire on the beach tonight and she wants to hang out with Seth and the other boys. Maybe you could makeover Celeste too!"

"Who's Celeste? A friend from school?" Alice smiled, taking a brush from the make-up bag and bringing the little girl onto her lap as she sat on the couch. She then proceeded to pull the bristles through the golden locks with a gentle smile.

"She's my bear," Angel explained in a tone that suggested that it was obvious. "I got her in New York, a kind lady got it for me since Max didn't have enough money."

The vampire's golden eyes lit up with humor. "I could make over a paper sack, darling. Of course I could give Celeste a new look. I've done it for Nessie once." She stated in a matter-of-fact tone, trying to get her mind off the fact that Max's flock sibling was now on her way to La Push to flirt like there was no tomorrow–which was likely with the bird-girl's temper.

The blonde squealed happily and applauded. "Great! But after mine is over, so we can match."

"Of course."

A moment of silence followed, the only sound being Angel's even breaths and the brush moving through her hair. Then, the bush froze. "Angel, get me a pencil and paper. Now."

"I can remember it. Do you want me to see what you're seeing?"

Both pairs of eyes–blue and gold–widened with the vision that filled both their minds. Angel was shocked by the images, half-awed and half-frightened. Alice held a look of calm. What was seen was relatively close to happening, possibly a few hours…moments. Time was fuzzy when centered on only one person.

_The girl was tall, pale, lean, and brunette. She was extraordinarily pretty compared to any human. Her eyes were a startling red against the green landscape surrounding. The girl turned to face a large grey house surrounded by a forest._

_She leapt down from the tree–easily thirty feet tall–and landed on her feet and hands, striking a Spider-Man-esque pose with a smirk. After snapping up to a standing position, she walked toward the house before everything went fuzzy and dark. From there, only the movements that the vampire female made were visible._

_The movements were sharp, precise, and vicious. They were intended to injure, to spill blood…_

_Intended to kill._

_But who was she killing? She wasn't killing anything human. Alice could've seen whom then–seen who was going to die and stop it. She had seen Edward when he attempted suicide. She'd seen others…others she didn't know brutally murdered by other vampires._

_She hadn't seen Renesmee, though. Or the wolves…or Maximum's flock. Anything not completely human or not even close to human could be seen._

"Brooke," Angel murmured quietly, pulling the brush to the end of her golden waves and placed down the brush. "She's going to kill us, isn't she? Me, the Gasman and Iggy? The Volturi are mad at us…she's going to kill Iggy and Gazzy and take me away."

"I didn't say that, Angel. Calm down."

"No! I saw what Aro wanted from the Flock! He wanted us all to be vampires! He wants us to be under _his_ power."

"Who is Brooke?"

"She's a Volturi guard. She was sent to keep an eye on us–she screamed at us after our first day at school. She wanted to know about us. We didn't tell her anything. And she got really, _really_ mad. She broke our door down, two doors, actually. But Max just said that you were nice to Max and Fang. And I made her leave."

"How did you make her leave?"

Angel's face was honest and serious, "With my mind. I told her 'you'll jump out the window and leave us alone'. So she did."

"What else happened?"

"W-when we went to your house…when we left…I figured out she had been watching the whole time. Watching me. I could hear her as the flock was flying back. She was talking with Jane and she told Brooke to lure us into a sense of security before she strikes," Angel explained in a breaking voice. "But then I lost her until earlier this week when she was thinking of Fang and Max's date."

Alice tried not to look surprised as she got to her feet, holding the seven-year-old as she did so. "Iggy!"

A strawberry-blond head peered from the kitchen. "I heard all of it. Do want us to leave, Alice?"

"Without Max, are you nuts?" Nudge interjected, walking through the back door; her poofy brown hair tied back in a French plait and a windbreaker over her shoulders. "We'd be begging to be attacked by M-Geeks or other vampires or…Flyboys! Can't we wait? I just got back and I'm starving! And besides, Max and Fang would freak if we left without telling them!"

"Nudge, Nudge, Nudge…" crooned a voice from the front door. "Why couldn't you just shut your little pie-hole for five seconds? I could hear you from half a mile away."

Angel shrieked and broke away from Alice, swooping towards the back door. "BROOKE!"


	20. Kidnapped

**20.**

BROOKE 

It took me only moments to race across the house, rethinking my course of action in case the black-haired vampire–Alice–got in the way. I leapt into the air and snagged Angel around her waist. Her wings snapped closed and I brought her out of the air and started to run out of the house, then into the woods.

I pressed one finger to my Bluetooth receiver. "What now?" The small Cullen was already trying to tail me as I darted between trees. Angel was starting to fuss in my arms.

"Head to Port Angeles Municipal Airport. A jet and Jane will be waiting for you. Jane will then take your place in surveillance of the winged children," Alec said calmly, sounding as if he was stretching rather than give me instructions.

But I nodded and leapt up into a tree, hopping from tree to tree in a diagonal direction until jumping back to the ground, having lost Alice. Three moments later a anguished cry ripped through the forest like it was paper.

"_ANGEL!_" If I wasn't so used to breaking hearts and families apart, I would have faltered, returned the child and said I'd failed. Any other heart would've split in two. Strangely, I smirked at her screaming. She screamed the bird-girl's name over and over again, "_Angel! Angel! Angel!_" There was a minimum of half a minute between desperate cries.

Angel tried to pull free after the third call, bawling back, "Alice! Alice! Alice help me! Please! _ALICE_!" her shoulders started to shake, she was crying now, body-racking sobs that I had seen from other children when I took care of their parents.

"I'll find you! Don't worry! I'll get Edward! Carlisle! The Pack! I'll call Max and Fang and we'll come for you!" Alice cried back, I heard her stumble. How ungraceful for a vampire. Emotion could do that to you. Make you weak. Spineless. But, now she couldn't foresee where I was taking the little blondie. As long as she was with me, nothing was clear.

I was running along the highway now, speaking in a sing-song voice to her, "If you tell her were we're going, you'll never see any of your little buddies again. And Celeste will wind up in a shredder."

This caused significant silence from her for the rest of the trip, both physically and mentally.

**~*x*x*~**

Upon arriving at the airport, I set Angel on her feet and took a hold on her hand, leading her through the nearly empty building. With my other hand I pulled out a pair of sunglasses and but them over my eyes to cover up their bright ruby hue.

"Let me go!" she snapped while trying to pry my fingers away. "I don't want to back to Volterra!"

A small girl up ahead by an ad to visit the small town of Forks–ha, yeah, real tourist destination…–stopped me with a knowing look in her onyx eyes. Walking over, she pulled the hood off her jacket and unzipped the layer. "Has the little one been cooperating?"

"After the first few cries of desperation she fell silent and was a good little freak. She just barely started to fuss," I explained, pulling Angel forward with a sharp tug to face Jane, who smirked.

"Aro will need to teach you manners upon your return," she said softly, tilting her head and crinkling her nose slightly. "By the way, you look pretty for just being carried through a forest."

Angel fluffed the ends of her hair. "Thanks. Alice helped me with my hair."

"Oh…so _that's_ what I smelled. Veggie supreme," she said venomously, grimacing a little bit. She then smirked when the little blonde shrunk back.

I rolled my eyes and took off my sunglasses. "Where's the dang jet, Jane?"

She smiled and pointed, "Terminal Eight. Sure lucky this is municipal. You'd be swamped with security protocol otherwise."

"As I've noticed, Queen Obvious."

Jane giggled, "Little blessings," she trilled, looking over Angel with a look of interest. "Count them, _Quello Piccolo_. Now, while they last…and they won't for long."

My eyes had drifted off, staring at the terminal until Jane's last remark hit my ears. I glared at her. "What do you mean?"

"All good things must end. Even for angel children like you."

I began to lead Angel away, "Please don't kill any of them while I'm gone, will you? They have too many _valuable_ ties that would be better off unsevered."

"Of course, Brooke. Aro would indeed appreciate it if I didn't harm the little _angelos_," she sneered before tearing her eyes from Angel's sapphire eyes, "What does this one do?"

"She plays with the mind and reads it," Max had written in her diary that she had other gifts, that Angel had hit the genetic jackpot. But Jane could figure that out herself. "Why? Has she been telling you things?" I asked over my shoulder, heading toward the terminal.

"Just that Gummi Bear song. Over and over and over again," she called after me, chuckling.


	21. Aftermath

**21.**

"Alice! Alice help me!"

Angel's anguished cry rattled around in Alice's head as she made her way back into the house.

She'd already called Carlisle, Edward, Jacob, heck, she'd even called Sam. They were going to hold a meeting in the forest to discuss it as soon as Edward brought back Max and Fang.

The Gasman sat on the couch, holding a stuffed bear with a halo and angel wings. Alice's throat tightened, the bear was _Celeste_.

Max was going to murder her for this.

Walking through the house to the kitchen, the chocking feeling in her throat only worsened. Rosalie was holding a sobbing Nudge, smoothing her hair down and trying to relax the little girl.

Alice's phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out to find Edward's number on the screen. She put the phone to her ear, pressing the "answer" key. "Hello?"

"I've just picked up Maximum and Fang. Tell the wolves we'll be there in half an hour."

"Sure," she replied weakly, hanging up soon after he did and stuffed the device back into her pocket.

"Alice, why didn't you stop her?" Gazzy asked, hugging Celeste closer to him and trying to be tough, "Brooke, I mean."

Alice gulped and sat on the kitchen counter, shaking her head slowly, "I tried to stop her, Gazzy, I honestly did. But I wasn't fast enough for her. I couldn't see where she was going or what she was going to do after she had Angel."

An eerie silence followed, one where even Nudge stopped crying and sniffled softly. It pressed down on the black-haired vampire like a two-ton weight on her chest. But then Nudge burst into tears again.

"It's all my fault! The Volturi got her and she's gonna' die and it's going to be all my fault!" she sobbed into Rosalie's shoulder. Alice looked at Nudge and shook her head, a look of absolute remorse on her face.

"No, this isn't your fault, Nudge. It's mine. I saw her coming to the house. I could have stopped her if I had acted quicker," she apologized softly, getting off the counter before hugging the little girl gingerly, "and we're going to get her back. I promise."

The Gasman nodded solemnly, looking to Iggy as they headed upstairs to their rooms at the same time as the front door swung open, revealing the tall frames of Jacob, Leah, and Seth. Alice let go of Nudge, letting her go back to crying into Rosalie's shoulder.

"We just did a security round, no sign of Angel or Brooke yet," Jacob gave an apologetic shrug, "but we'll keep looking and searching. Seth intercepted Charlie during his run."

Seth nodded, "I told him to file a report of a kidnapped girl. Seven years old with blonde hair, blue eyes. If you'd like, you could send in a picture of her–you know, to keep up the cover story."

Rosalie led Nudge, who was sobbing even harder now, out into the backyard. Alice thought of Celeste then, how she'd promised to give the stuffed bear a makeover similar to Angel's. She sat on the couch and put her head in her hands.

"Alice, are you okay?" Seth asked, sitting next to her, breaking formation.

"You didn't hear Angel screaming," she shook her head, never in her vampire life feeling so guilty and responsible so something so huge, "I can't believe I let them take her. Max was counting on me to keep Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge safe. And I let the youngest get kidnapped by a psycho vampire that works for the Volturi!"

He wrapped one burning hot arm around her shoulders, "You need to take your mind off things. All of the remaining bird-kids do, too. Maybe you could take Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy out to Baskin Robins or something to distract them,"

"That might…actually work," Alice slowly smiled, standing up, "Rosalie, could you bring in Nudge? Gazzy? Iggy? We're going out for ice cream for a little bit before the meeting!"

She really hoped Seth was right.


	22. Meeting in the Clearing

**22.**

**MAXIMUM RIDE**

My nerves were quickly fraying as I waited for the Cullens to arrive at the clearing. Most of Jacob's pack was already there: Jacob, Leah, Seth, Collin, Brady, and some new girl whose name I didn't know, nor cared to learn. All I cared about was how she looked so I knew I could trust her and pick her out in a fight–if it came down to that.

She-Wolf II was short for a wolf, about Alice's height give or take a few inches. She seemed a little uneasy, but hey, so did everyone else. Looks-wise, she was very fair-skinned compared to the other members of the pack. Her hair was ginger (which I counted as a warning sign), and fell freely to her ribs. Her eyes were icy blue and conveyed how worried she was, but they could easily change to those of a killer.

Fang wrapped his hand around mine, "Calm down. We'll get her back, Max."

"Before or after they bite her? By the time we get there she could be a vampire!" I said firmly, keeping my poker-face up and denying any threat to bust out into tears in front of all the big (with the exception of She-Wolf II), tough wolves. "Why her anyway?"

"Sorry if this is personal," the ginger spoke up, staying next to Brady like I guessed was formation, "but doesn't Angel have, like, a butt-load of powers?" she ignored the glare being sent her by Jacob, "Maybe that's why. If what I've been told is correct, the Volturi are all about gathering super-powerful vampires, right? So going for Angel would–unfortunately–be the best first option. If they bite her, they get the perfect weapon."

I stared at her for a moment slack-jawed, "I'm sorry, I forgot your name. Who are you, again?"

"Katy."

"She's new," Seth grinned, "just phased for the first time last week."

Jacob frowned, "She's _also_ a loud-mouth. After she first phased back she couldn't stop talking." Katy rolled her eyes, folding her arms over her chest.

Carlisle's voice cut through the forest, "Any news yet?" he asked, entering the clearing with all of the coven–save Alice–right behind him.

I shook my head. "No." Oh, God, this was just like when Erasers had taken Angel! My throat tightened.

Edward looked over at me and frowned, "This must be hard for you, then."

Bella's golden eyes darted to mine, "Why? Why must it be hard for her?"

"This is the second time something like this has happened to the Flock. The first time Angel was taken by…Erasers. What are those?"

I was too choked up to speak. Me, super-tough leader Max was being silenced by her own tears. How far had I dropped? Fang squeezed my hand and spoke for me.

"They're like Jacob and the wolves. Only genetically enhanced and super-bloodthirsty."

I swallowed hard and blinked back tears. "My…er…my half-brother…he was one. But he expired a couple months ago."

"Expired? What do you mean by that?" Carlisle asked cautiously. Tears choked me again and I had to squeeze Fang's hand to signal that I couldn't talk without breaking down into sobs.

"Erasers only lasted four years at best. They were a discontinued experiment as of six months ago," Fang explained as I looked around, trying to spot Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge. They weren't in the clearing. My eyes went wide.

I swallowed tears and asked, "Where are Iggy, the Gasman, and Nudge?"

"Alice took them to Baskin Robins for comfort food. They're all pretty upset that they couldn't stop Brooke. All of them are blaming themselves for it. Nudge was crying buckets," Rosalie explained, actually sounding sincere–something I'd never seen from her.

Carlisle nodded, "Best not to have them feeling worse."

Seth stepped forward then, "Uh…I did a sweep of the forest a while ago. I…I picked up Angel's scent by the highway. I wasn't sure if it really was her scent until I picked it up on her teddy bear–,"

"Celeste!" Fang and I interrupted, knowing how Angel insisted that the bear be called by it's formal name.

"_Celeste_. They were headed toward the airport outside of Port Angeles," he continued. "Any clue what that might mean?"

"They must be taking her to Volterra," Edward determined warily and my blood ran cold.

Carlisle watched Fang and I carefully, "They're trying to put you in line, Max. You and the Flock. They want you to do your job and do it right."

I wanted to die right then and there, "They're going to turn her into a vampire, aren't they? Teach us a good and valueable lesson? 'Obey us or we take away your family and turn them into one of us'?!" I cried out angrily, emotion directed toward the Volturi, "She's _seven_! They can't do this!"

"I know, Maximum, I know," Carlisle said softly, gently wrapping his arms around me in a hug. One which I returned out of pure need of comfort, "She's a one-in-a-million girl. They won't change her at this age. She's too difficult to control."

Carlisle released me and I balled my fists at my sides, speaking in a controlled tone, "Book us on the next flight to Italy. I don't care if I'm going into a trap. I need my Angel with us. I've taken care of her since she was only a baby with downy little wings. I've taken care of her like she was my own. When Jeb left the Flock I taught her how to fight," I gulped back tears, "I taught her how to fly. Wouldn't you do the same thing?"

Rosalie's eyes softened, "Carlisle, we have to help them."

Emmet draped an arm over Rose's shoulders, nodding solemnly, "Angel's like the Nessie of their Flock. But they don't have other bird-kids to rally with for support. If the Rides were here when the Volturi were coming to take care of Renesmee they would've done the same thing for us."

I was silent for the rest of the meeting while the Cullens agreed to get tickets on the red-eye flight on Virgin Atlantic to Italy, the wolves agreed to watch Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge while we were gone, and escorts were assigned to me and Fang. Katy later explained her reasoning on why Angel was taken in the first place.

Before I knew it, Fang and I were walking home. He stopped holding my hand and slid an arm around my waist. "Take a shower and get ready to go, Max. We'll be up late." He said warmly in an attempt to comfort me. I nodded, walking inside the house and up to the bathroom, where I stripped down and stepped into the shower after turning on the water.

I washed my hair, cleaned up, and got out of the shower. I wrapped a towel around myself and walked over to my room, where I got dressed. I sat on my bed once in a layered shirt and jeans and hugged a pillow for a good few miutes before I stuffed my face into the fabric of the pillow.

And sobbed.


	23. Bite

**23.**

_I wasn't sure where I was. All I could see around me was grey-cloaked figures with glowing red eyes, all staring at one thing. Me. They moved as one, barely breathing, and waiting for me to do something._

_ Then there was a movement across the space from me, and Aro stepped out of the crowd with a girl by his side; her face I couldn't make out, it was covered by the shadow cast by her cloak's hood. Aro placed one hand on the girl's shoulder and she removed her hood._

_ The girl looked just like me, only paler and with jet black eyes. Looking at her closely, her hair had more of a golden tint than mine and she had a more angelic air to her. I tilted my head side to side and the girl mimicked to movement milliseconds later._

_ "Who are you?" I asked, raising a brow in disbelief._

_ "Don't you recognize her, Maximum?" Aro questioned in reply, gently stroking the girl's golden waves. "Are you not able to place her face?"_

_ "She looks…she looks like me."_

_ He chuckled, "Oh, Maximum. You weren't the most observant angel child, were you?"_

_ I snarled, "What do you mean?"_

_ The girl spoke, "Maybe it's because I'm your little girl."_

_ Angel. I tried to speak for a moment or so, but failed. Aro laughed aloud, "Do you see it now?"_

_ I nodded stiffly, gaping at the vampiric Angel before my eyes. This wasn't right, we were on our way, we were going to save her from this! Why was she older? How could the Cullens have let this happen?_

_ "The Cullens? They've been 'taken care of'," Angel said in a eerily gentle tone, stepping aside to reveal a stack of bodies, the one on the top catching my eye. It was Alice! They'd killed Alice!_

Nessie. Where is Nessie?

_ "She joined us after she watched her parents suffer."_

How? Where is she?

_ "Oh, it was quite simple. She trusted me and didn't know I was a vampire until just after she lost Edward and Bella."_

Where is she?

_ Angel didn't respond. I glared at her, thinking the question again only to be denied a reply once again. I growled and stormed up to her, repeating the question mentally a third time with no reply, at which point I began to shout._

"_ANGEL! WHERE. IS. RENESMEE?"_

"_Saying goodbye to Jacob."_

_My heart stopped for a good two seconds before I choked out, "_What_?"_

"_She's saying goodbye to Jacob Black."_

"_What did you do to Jake?"_

_Aro grinned, "Injured him. Beyond repair, I'm afraid. Angel got a little too excited when Mister Black got in the way during Bella's execution."_

_I leapt at him, "I'll break you beyond repair!"_

_Two thin, cold, hands restrained me. Renesmee's voice sounded shakily by my ear, "Please, Max. Don't try to fight them. Please."_

"_Nessie, darling? Could you bring the next group in?" Angel requested sweetly, eyes glinting with thirst. I gazed from her to Nessie with disbelief. Had they both just given up?_

_Something was horribly wrong._

_Ness let go of me and melted into the sea of grey and soon returned with four distinct figures. Angel kept me back with one arm as Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge were led to the center of the room._

"_No! No please, please! Don't hurt them, anything but hurt them!" I cried, trying to move around Angel and get to the rest of my flock. "You can't! You can't!"_

_Ness looked at me with pained eyes and murmured, "I'm so sorry, Max," before proceeding to feed on each member of my family. First Gazzy, who tried not to scream until the pain began that came with being bitten. Once he dropped like a stone, she moved on to Nudge, who started begging not to be killed until she started screaming. The process was repeated with Iggy, and by the time she reached Fang I was in tears._

"_Please! Not Fang! Please not Fang, too! You can't do this, Renesmee! Nessie please!" I shouted thickly, pushing against Angel's arm. "I'm begging you, Ness. Take me instead. Do it for Jake and Edward and Bella. For your family. Just take me instead, take me!" my voice got panicky and pleading._

_Angel wrapped a hand over my mouth to silence me, making me watch soundlessly as Nessie hesitated with her fang's at Fang's neck for thirty seconds, when Aro snapped his fingers and she forced herself to bite into his neck._

I shrieked as I jerked awake, sweat beading on my forehead and my room artificially dark. I glanced around as a beam of light cut through the dark with the entrance of someone into my room.

"Max? What happened?"

I exhaled deeply when my eyes met the golden ones of Alice and heard her worried voice. Behind her stood Fang, Edward, and Bella. I was only dreaming. They were all alive and well. Angel was a vampire, Jacob wasn't dead, Nessie wasn't part of the Volturi. Fang pushed his way though the door past Alice to sit by me.

"A-A-Angel was a vampire…and the Cullens were all executed except Renesmee. Angel killed Jacob…and Nessie worked for the Volturi. She had to bite you and Iggy and Gazzy and Nudge and kill you! They made me watch," I whispered into his shoulder, knowing how pathetic I must've looked. Yesterday I was tough and fearless; today I had broken down into tears and had a nightmare repeat it.

"You were only having a nightmare, Max. We're still here," Alice said gently, sitting on my other side and smoothing my hair like Jeb used to do. "We're leaving in a few minutes for the airport, then we'll get Angel back and all be together again. You and your flock and we'll have your back."

I nodded shakily into Fang's shoulder, sat up, and reached for the brush on my bedside table and a hairtie. I pulled my hair back in a ponytail and tightened it with newfound courage.

"Let's get going. I don't want to be even a moment too late."


	24. Dogs of War

**Part III: Cry "HAVOC", Let Slip The Dogs of War**

**----**

_"With Ate by his side come hot from hell,_

_Shall in these confines with a monarch's voice_

_Cry 'Havoc!' and let slip the dogs of war,"_

-Mark Anthony ('Julius Caesar', Act III, Scene I)

**----**

**24.**

**BROOKE:**

I walked Angel down the hall in silence, face solemn and cold. For the first time in ages I felt like a horrible person, a feeling that worsened when I looked at the child's bound abodmen to keep the wings from being used. I had done a good job at doing so, a horribly good job. Her face was calm, though it was obvious she was faking (her eyes were darting every which way and her lower lip occasionly trembled).

I reminded myself of my duty to the Volturi, how important it was that this child was a valuable potential addition, and how I was to stand back and watch Aro do the job himself if he chose not to wait for the others to come for her. I would not try to stall him. I would not try to stop him. I would not breathe a word of disapproval on the matter. I would not try to argue the matter or ask for it to be put to a vote.

"Why are you telling yourself what you won't do?" Angel asked, pulling me out of my train of thought. "I thought it was just something natural for you."

I shook my head, "Don't ask questions you can't get answers for."

Angel moved to take my hand and I moved it out of the way, reaching for the button to call the elevator to our floor. The elevator dinged and the doors slid open, opera music flooded into my ears as we stepped inside. Her face turned to one of dislike.

I smiled at her reaction, "You don't like Puccini?" She shook her head. I laughed, "You'll get used to it."

-------------

Aro grinned at us as I presented her to him. Others looked impressed at how angry Angel looked. Caius and Marcus nodded in approval upon seeing the bind that kept Angel from spreading her wings and flying away.

"Brooke, I'm impressed," Aro said kindly, walking over to the winged child and gently running his hand over the fabric used to make the bind, wound tight around her chest and abdomen and tied at her right hip. "A piece of art, good work."

I nodded respectfully and backed up to blend with the other members of the Guard. Felix placed a hand on my shoulder and gingerly squeezed it in an attempt at comfort or congratulations. I jerked my shoulder out of his grip, and my brow creased.

"Now, _Quello Piccolo_, why do you think you are here?"

Angel tossed a few stray locks of hair out of her face with a huff, "You want to change me and have me teach my family and the Cullens a lesson. Simply put."

"And why would we change you?"

"Brooke's been reporting to you via cell phone of our talents, and how I 'take the cake'. Natural powers and abilities are amplified during the process of becoming a vampire, correct? Having me as a member of the Volturi would be a great advantage to you. Added to the fact that I have wings makes me a perfect weapon.

"The Cullens wouldn't think of opposing you again and my family would come to get me, an opportunity you would use to your advantage and have me change them. And winged vampires would be quite the thing, wouldn't it?"

Aro's eyes widened, "Well, goodness, how did you figure all that out on your own?"

Angel sneered, "I'm smart for my age. And did you forget that I can read minds? Every mind in this room. I can tap into it and hear every word! Even yours is free game for me. You're thinking of having Felix come and restrain me further. You were then going to ask Brooke to take off my bindings. After that you were going to bite me. Or have someone else do it."

Aro drew back, looking surprised at her cutting tone. The little girl spoke again, "Are you sure you know what you're getting into, Aro? Are you certain that I won't rebel against you? Certain I won't leave as Carlisle did? Are you aware of the negative effects that could result? What if I act as an anti-venom? What if your biting me turns _you_ human?

"Maybe I would become a vampire, maybe it wouldn't effect me at all. You're playing some _very_ serious odds. I just wanted to let you know what you were risking."

I bit my lip to keep my jaw from dropping. She was one smart kid. Did she seriously pull all that off the top of her head? No wonder Aro wanted her. But all of her warnings were possible to come true. An anti-venom would be even more desired, however. Imagine the result if it were discovered that the Ride children could reverse the vampirism process? And if she couldn't be turned, well then, that'd just suck, wouldn't it?

"Brooke."

I looked up at Aro's chilling voice. "Yes, Aro?"

"Cut her bindings, hold her steady."

"But--but Aro, what if she is right?" My meek question was met with murmuring and gasps. I looked to Caius and Marcus and stepped beside Angel. I knelt down in front of the two and bowed my head. The Guard went silent and I could feel almost every eye focus in on me, "Marcus, Caius. I apologize for my behavior. But we must think harder on this! Intelligent or not, she is still a child. A child of only seven years. We would be breaking our own law if we change her now.

"I know I have no right to speak. But I have watched her and the others for weeks. Their family is tightly knit. An attack on one is an attack on all. They work in near-perfect synchronization in combat. To fight them would be asking for a war."

Caius spoke first, "And why would that be, Brooke?"

"They've allied with the Cullen coven," I whispered forcefully. "I was going to report this week but my plans were cut short!"

Alec yanked me to my feet. A quick glance around the room and I knew I was busted. Aro had taken his seat between the other two leaders. I heard Angel yelp as Felix dragged her behind the thrones that the others sat upon.

"Is there anything else you wish to tell us?" Aro asked calmly.

"The shapeshifters have also allied with the winged children," I said, forcing myself to stay placid. I was dreading what would happen if this was found an act against the Volturi. Having my body ripped apart and burned would be a sweet victory compared to what could be done to me.

I saw anger twitch across all three faces. Aro nodded slowly, "And you were planning on telling us this when?"

"In my weekly report to you." The doors opened and Jane stepped into the room. I turned around to face her, "Why are you here?"

"I snuck onto the jet under Aro's orders. Turns out he thought you couldn't handle the little angel alone."

I growled at her while whipping around to face Aro, Caius, and Marcus. Those scabs! They needed to explain. Jane smiled, "I believe the exact words were, 'Can't be trusted'?"

My face fell into disbelief, "_What_?"

Jane brushed past me and stood beside Angel, a cruel smirk crossing her smug little face. The triumvirate straightened in their seats.

"After everything you've done for me. Training me, giving me a position in your guard, sending me to watch the winged children! You...you don't trust me?!"

An eerie slince followed, one where the three looked to each other with knowing looks.

"Jane, if you please," two voices chimed in unison. I dropped to my knees again, eyes wide with panic.

"No! No, please! Please! You can't do this!"

Jane smiled, "This might hurt a little."

I heard myself scream, but I couldn't register the action over the burning sensation of pain rushing through my body. My back arched, my eyes shut, and my shrieks continued. "Please! Make it stop! Make it stop! Please!"

"Jane? Could you kick it up a notch?" Aro questioned, sending hate into my soul to accompany the burning. The pain was excruciating. I wanted to rip in two if that would stop the pain. I wanted to die. I wanted the end. The very end.

"STOP IT!" Angel screamed, over-powering my voice and causing Jane to stop for a few sweet moments. I used this time to observe Angel's face, a mask of horror instead of it's previous anger. "You're evil! All of you! How could you do this?"

"Silence!"

"May I resume?" Jane asked simply. At this point I had gotten to my feet, swaying slightly. It was then that Jane began her torture again. I didn't make a sound this time, only fell to the ground, trying to imagine what could possibly be more painful. What had I done to anger them? Were they waiting for me to _beg_ for death? Until Angel snapped and said she'd be changed to stop the torture?

Angel was right, they _were_ evil. Powerful, but evil. I hoped whatever souls they might have went to the deepest level of hell. I wanted them to suffer like me. I wanted them to get what they so frequently dished out. I wanted to control them instead of them controlling me. But most of all, I wanted every ounce of control over the vampiric world stripped from them.

Every.

Last.

Drop.


	25. To New York

**25.**

MAXIMUM RIDE

I sat in my seat—second class—with my hands clenched into fists in my lap. I couldn't believe that I was in a plane on the way to Italy to save Angel from evil vampires; it was unreal. That combined with the fact that there were good vampires in front of and behind me was enough to make me think that I was still dreaming. It was like teen novels of some kind; meant to make the reader keep turning pages, want to know what would happen to Angel, if she was going to be a blood-sucking bird-kid by the last chapter.

I took in my surroundings in silence. Nessie sat on my left, Fang on my right; Edward, Bella, and Alice behind us; Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett in front of us. It was early, and anything partially human was asleep, which included Ness, whose head rested against my shoulder and chest rose and fell gently. I could tell she was taking this as hard as I was, her eyes were slightly puffy which made me guess she'd been crying when I thought she'd been staring out the window. Angel and Renesmee had to be best friends at this point, they were so similar and they had connected like circuit when they'd first met.

"_You can do it, too!"_

The image of that moment popped into my head as Ness hugged my arm like a pillow. Oh, yeah, she let you see what she was thinking…she must've been dreaming about when they'd first met. Or when we'd let the Cullens know what we were. Only it was from her point of few. Angel looked so much younger and vibrant through Ness's eyes.

She sighed a little in her sleep and turned over, releasing my arm and resting her head on the window, causing the vision to vanish. I stared at her for moment, feeling kind of awestruck at her ability. I still didn't get the whole half-vampire-half-human thing, but this put some of the situation into my head. I should probably have gotten some sleep before our first flight landed in New York and waiting for our connecting flight to Italy.

"Max?" Alice whispered, putting her head in the gap between Fang's seat and mine. "How're you holding up?"

I blinked, pulling myself out of the pressing urge to fall asleep like Fang and Renesmee had. "I'm okay. Tired, but okay."

"Oh, did I wake you?"

I shook my head, rubbing my arm over my eyes. "No. I haven't slept since before we left for the airport."

"Nightmare still bothering you?"

I nodded.

"Don't sweat it. I get scary visions like that a lot; I just try and make them not come true. What with the future only based on current plans, it's easy to change it."

I couldn't deny the smirk that crept across my face, thinking of what Nudge would say, 'you mean like that one girl from Push? She could see the future too and she said that she was going to change the grim future she'd seen for herself…' and then I'd cover her mouth and tell her to be quiet so the other passengers didn't wake up. "I wish you could see our future."

"I could guess if you'd like," Alice offered, "I know I can't be totally sure on it, but it'd be fun to get back together in a few years and see how I did."

I gave a weak smile, "Okay, give it your best shot."

"You're going to be really pretty when you're sixteen," she began, "and you'll care about how you look more than you do now."

_Keep dreamin', Alice._

"Angel will be with you and the Flock, and she's going to look angelic, I think. Her cute little golden curls all grown out…she'll look like a teenaged Shirley Temple. None of you will be vampires."

I chuckled, "Good."

The pilot came on over the speakers, "Good morning, everyone. This is your pilot speaking, we will be making our landing at JFK in a few minutes, so please get your seats into their upright positions and your tray tables up. The current time on the ground is 3:15 a.m."

Renesmee jumped awake next to me, a motion copied a few seconds later by Fang. I couldn't help but laugh a little. But the happiness soon died. In a few short hours we would be in Italy, facing the Volturi to get my Angel back.

And we _were _going to get her back, even if it took taking them on in hand-to-fang combat.


	26. Finale UltimoAn Author's Note

A/N: My faithful reviewers, I can't believe people are still reading Sparkling Angels after nearly a year without updates. I stopped writing for two reasons a) FANG came out and I got spoiled, so I didn't want to read the book anymore (and now I can't read ANGEL, blarg) and it made it hard to find motivation b) Twilight. I've really gotten tired of it, and I think I've outgrown the franchise.

So it is with slight sadness that I tell you that Sparkling Angels has been cancelled, ended, over. There will not be anymore updates. Please do not leave me anymore comments asking me to continue, they will be ignored.


End file.
